The Goddess and Her Warrior
by Hero of the Crystal War
Summary: After conquering Chaos and bringing peace to the land, the holy knight known only as the Warrior of Light returns to his beloved, Princess Sarah. But all is not what it seems and the young man is thrust into an adventure against his will to save the very woman who could be pulling his strings. Cosmos x WoL; WoL vs. Seph.
1. Chapter 1

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 1

She was simply the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon.

Sarah was just as I remembered her; long locks like honey from a pitcher, eyes as bright as the afternoon sky, a smile to light up the night. I suppose the bloodstained months away from her have perhaps enhanced her in many aspects in my eyes, but never was there an image to so completely take my breath away.

She was a divine gift and she was mine.

The moment our hands touched it was electric. It made all those months steeped in decaying earth, burning pits and up in the misty skies worth it. I longed for nothing so much as to press my mouth against hers but held back, intimidated by this waif of a girl. Demi-gods and demons trembled at my approach but it was my heart that skipped a beat at her every word.

Yes, I know I'm in love. Sickeningly so. It would be maddening were she not to return my affection.

Then the magical moment was complete; we finally kissed.

Air never tasted so sweet.

It was with both joy and mild disappointment that I heard the pitter-patter of little feet that heralded the arrival of little Amy. She was like a younger version of Sarah and she bounded upon my feet, hugging into my leg. I jolted, surprised but smiled at her presence. To know that I have made people's lives better by my deeds made the many months worth it.

Sarah pulled back laughing and bent down to gently peel her sister away. "Amy, please, he's tired. We must let him rest."

Rest definitely sounded wonderful, but the thought of even a moment out of Sarah's presence felt like a shard of a sword in my heart. Yes, I know how insanely dramatic I sound but you must understand what it is like to be separated from so dear a loved one and then to finally have them by your side again. If having my lady within arm's reach meant I go without sleep forevermore then I would say goodbye to goodnight indefinitely.

But I knew Sarah to be entirely correct. So with a bit of misgiving I let her lead me past Castle Corneila's gate and into the West Tower. There housed the apartments afforded to me by Sarah's parents, the King and Queen. Did I mention that she's a princess? No, I am not making this up, though many a night I awoke fearing that this dream, of the knight who'd won a princess's heart, was naught but ash floating from the depths of a cavern-to be admired, but never accomplished.

Amy ran on ahead of us, squealing in her childish delight. In a moment she'd vanished into the castle. Sarah's arm encircled my own as we walked on after her. She chattered on about how wonderful it was to have me home, how courageous I was to have slain the evil staining the land and how grateful everyone was. With a small smile I listened silently as she rambled on, bespelled by the sheer sight of her.

Suddenly she tilted her head and said, "Why do you not speak? Is something wrong?"

The instant I opened my mouth to reply something wet fell on my lips. I glanced up and a torrent of rain came tumbling down. I revel for a moment, eyes shut, in the sound of it bouncing off my armor. Then I opened my eyes, smiling. "I do not speak because there is simply too much to say. So much in my heart and in my head."

Sarah giggled and then replied, "Then let us not speak but...dance!"

My brows twitched. "Dance?"

"Because we can," she said and with that the princess grabbed my arms and started to swirl around. The feeling was infectious and arms locked Sarah and I whirled around and around while the rain marched down like a thousand soldiers to celebrate our union. Faster and faster we spun, lost in time and space. Lost in each other.

Did I mention I'm also a helpless romantic? I may be a soldier, but the soul of a man in love is often the soul of a poet.

This was the happily ever after. The ending where the hero has saved the world and was reunited with the one he loves.

-break-

Never take a bath and bed for granted.

After a day and a half of rest and the glorious feeling of being scrubbed clean after months on the road I sat in a high-backed chair with a one leg draped over the other. Sarah rambled on and on about the wedding, all aglow as she circled me in one of the castle's chambers. Although I only heard half of what she was saying it was a pleasant sound, one I had sorely missed. She was cheery and chirper as she went about reviewing several gowns laid out before her on a table.

Suddenly the princess stopped and turned around to face me, a smile I could only describe as mischievous on her lips. "I have a wedding gift for you."

Her smile inspired my own. "And I have one for you, my lady."

She chuckled and I knew this to be for my formalities since she'd often enough teasingly chided me about them. It is not an easy thing to depart from giving royal address, for she comes from so noble a family. Indeed were it not for my good deeds I hardly say her family would allow such a union, but upon reflection of them the King and Queen are more than content.

Without preamble the princess darted out of the room into an adjacent bedchamber beyond. I must confess my mind did wander, contemplating what she had for me...and whether what I had for her would be sufficient.

Somehow I always feel like whatever I did or gave could never be enough.

Such doubts are not because of the princess. Many are the times she has told me that she adored me, loved me, respected me. But though I have achieved some amazing things (I still feel as if I was an observer rather than a participant in the battles) what could ever be worthy of such a kind and beautiful woman? Then I shook these thoughts from my head, pieces of silver hair tickling against my neck in a mildly amusing manner.

It is a wonder to be so free of war, blood and death to be able to enjoy so simple a thing.

Sarah returned and I saw something small behind her. I turned the little box in my hands over and over, my sign of nervousness. I stood as she halted before me. After leaving a little peck on my cheek the princess hauled the creature out from behind her. Two red wings flapped, wings I'm convinced could never be used for flying, so small were they.

"This is a moogle," Sarah explained. She gently pushed the little creature before me. "He has protected me for many years and now I would have him protect you."

My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. T'was a sweet gesture, though an unnecessary one. But it was a rare creature even in the exotic countries I'd travelled to and after my journeys I had never seen one. Perhaps no more than ten existed in the entire world.

"I am honored," I said softly, "to be presented with such a gift."

Laughter as sweet as any bell filled my ears. Sarah said, "He is not a toy or a pet, mind you. He is a companion. I want you to take him wherever you go, though I hope not to be parted from you much now."

I did not think the creature necessary as I am a warrior and it would be more likely in the way than to be a boon in any battle. But the battles were over now and it was time to cherish the more mundane and domestic things in life. I extended my hand to the creature. It gave a little sound I barely heard and darted back. I ignored it for the moment and opened the box that contained my gift.

"I received this on my travels in the Sea Shrine. A mermaid gave it to me when..." I felt my face flush but continued anyways. "When I spoke of you." As brilliant as the ocean it came from the amulet gleamed as she took it out of the box. "It is enchanted with magical glyphs for some protection from harm."

"Thank you," she said with another smile and twirled around, holding the amulet up to her throat. I took this as a sign to adorn her neck with it and set to task with a certain relish. The feeling of her skin was so unlike the smoothness of my sword. The heat in my face intensified as my mind drifted to the wedding and, more specifically, the wedding night...

A noble knight I be, but still a man and a man who has longed to be with the woman I love.

I can wait, I know, and it's far more honorable (though less enjoyable) to bide my time. Besides any hint of inappropriateness between the princess and I could jeopardize the royal lineage and I had no desire to let mere lust do any harm to the country. The very thought of becoming a King was an intimidating thought as it was. Complications were really unnecessary to think things more complex...

Yes, things were complicated enough. Thoughts of one particular complication swirled through my mind as I contemplated the issue left unaddressed, an issue I myself did not fully understand. The only one that might truly understand was in my arms but had not, for as long as I'd been returned, brought it up once. I'd kept it to myself for fear of upsetting the balance of things. How could I risk everything I'd struggled mightily for over a memory, one I didn't even know for certain was real?

But it is a memory that could change everything, including my love for Sarah.

"Your Highness..." I coughed, chagrined and whispered instead, "Sarah, do you have any memory of...of being something more?"

Facing me, the princess lifted her head and responded, "Memory of being something more?" There was a flash in her eyes, something deep and unreadable. "Of being more than a princess?" Then the shadow flickered out of her face and she started to giggle, "My dear, do you mean of me being queen?"

I shook my head. "No, my lady, of being..." The word floating in my head felt incredulous but I uttered it anyways. "A goddess?"

There was another flash in her eyes, followed swiftly by more laughter. "A goddess? Dear, you do favor me with too much honor. Is being queen not enough?" Something in the way she held her hands in front of her, fingers tightly clasped, made the hairs on my scalp tingle. Something was terribly amiss; I knew her too well not to notice it.

I pressed on, bringing a fist to my chest. "You are so marvelous you might be anything. A queen. A goddess. An angel. But what I speak of is from the past." Sarah's eyes no longer met my own, though I did my best to gaze into them. I took her hands but felt nothing in them, no passion, no warmth, no affection. "Another world where you reigned as a deity, once at war with another god...one we hath defeated."

I did not mention the image scorched into my soul...the image of her burning to dust.

To even speak of such a horror made me fear such a travesty could be real, and thus make those hands I feel in mine mere illusion. I did not even know if such an image was only my imagination, but I did not know if any of what I've experienced, remembered or accomplished was even real. This whole moment itself felt surreal...and when I dug deeper into those elusive memories there was a hint of something more, something darker.

Maybe the shadow of concern flickered in my eyes for all trace of amusement flashed from Sarah's face. It was in deadly earnest now. "You believe this to be possible?"

I nodded. "I do, my lady."

"And you truly wish to know...no matter what it is?"

Again I nodded, with more conviction. "Yes, my lady."

"Then I would have you gone from here. From Cornelia."

I must have heard wrong. She simply could not have occurred me from her side. I could not now be sent away, after all those hard battles and the long road. But the expression on her face was cold as the blade of the sword I carry, golden arches of her brow knit. She withdrew her hand from mine and backed up a bit.

With a small utter despair I slumped to a knee and took her hand again. "Do not send me from your side, good lady. What I speak of I do not understand but we can discover it together. There is much to learn about ourselves." I pressed the fingers against my cheek. "There is no need for fear."

Again her hand slipped out from mine. "If you cannot accept me as I am, then I have no wish to be with you."

Shakes spread throughout my body, though I did my best to conceal them. "I accept you as anything, Sarah. Just to have you near I would go to the ends of the earth...I have gone to the ends of the earth!" My voice rose louder than I intended and I lowered it to softly spoken sentences. "I only want to explore the possibility with you. These memories...they taunt me, because I feel as if I am missing something, a very key part of myself."

The image of a diminutive wooden statue teased along the fringes of my mind, a statue that looked astonishingly like me.

"It is not just your identity I would ask to be explored...but also my own."

It is a plea, the supplication of a lowly knight to his darling princess. But the eyes of my lady remained flat and hard, without mercy of any kind. The moogle retreated behind her, frightened by our discourse I gather. Neither of us has shouted (my outburst can hardly be called a shout) but the tension was as thick as the mist from the Flying Fortress.

As thick as the distance between me and my lady.

"Go now. You will be summoned should I wish to speak with you again."

This was her Royal Highness, the Princess. This was not my beloved Sarah, my soulmate.

Coming to my feet, I bowed to my lady. I can sense the finality of her voice, and the command emanating from it. I am sharply and swiftly reminded of my own inferior rank. Is this what our life would become; her rebuking me for my inquisitiveness and other, minor, things. Could we not return to the days when we could be totally honest with one another?

I collected my helmet from the table and turned around to leave.

"Sydney?"

This is the first time since we've been reunited that she has spoken my name and it was pleasant and yet still dangerous, glittering in my blood. Then came the sound of something being tossed at my feet. I twisted around to see the amulet I'd gifted to the Princess, discarded. A slight sliver of hurt worked its way under my skin as I gingerly stuffed it in a drawstring pouch at my hip.

"Yes, your Highness?" I cannot keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"I order you to never speak of this again. To anyone." Her back faced me now, eyes out the chamber window and to the courtyard beyond I imagined.

I know it is worth a court marshal of the highest order to do as I did, but not a word was uttered in response as the sound of my booted feet marked my exit.

What had happened to my golden fairytale?

-break-

Waiting was the worst.

Three days have passed since I had last spoke with the princess. Three days and no word from her. The explicit instructions to leave the castle haven't come either, which was an immense relief, but in a way being cast out would be better than this silence, this not knowing my fate. Frustration and impatience were building steadily in me but I maintained an outward appearance of calm. After years of not showing my insecurities or infirmities to my enemies and allies alike I'd gotten pretty good at it by now.

So here I stand on the parapets of the castle's highest tower at what was probably close to midnight. I have been unable to properly eat or sleep. The days are beginning to blur together. The nights were cold and unyielding. When I'd first arrived jubilance poured from the city and the castle, joy at my success. There were tournaments, feasts and a dozen other celebrations to mark the salvation of the world.

Yes, I'd saved the world. I'd slain the evil overlord. But I didn't get the girl.

There was something terribly wrong with all of this.

Images danced in my head. Of a wooden carving. Of a golden-haired princess. Of lands both wondrous and horrific. Danced but never landed. Glimpsed but never understood.

My admittedly dour contemplations were interrupted as I heard something step onto the parapet. I sensed but did not immediately see the moogle stroll to my side. It stared up at me with those beady little eyes. I ignored it for a while fancying it would bore and leave me, but it did not so courtesy dictated I at least acknowledge its presence.

"I do not imagine Her Highness would appreciate you associating with me, good creature."

It said nothing, giving me a knowing little smile.

A slight shiver of annoyance wormed its way up me, but no trace of it was in my voice. "What is your name, noble creature?"

"Kupo," it cooed.

"Well then, Master Kupo," I thought this a most bizarre name, but then again this was a rather exotic creature. "What is your business here?"

"Kuppppoooo!" It drew out the word happily.

I blinked. "Yes, I understand that is your name. But why are you here, Master Kupo?"

Kupo stared up at me with a confused expression. It finally occurred to me that the creature could not understand me and was speaking in its native tongue. "You cannot speak Cornelian, can you?" I asked as I bent down to be at eye-level with Kupo. In answer it pushed its little head against my outstretched hand and I realized it wanted to be petted.

I fluffed the fur a few times then stood again. "You should not be out here. It is late."

The moogle pointed at me and uttered a sound I was sure was laughter. For a few moments I just stood there, half-annoyed, half-amused. Then my feelings of annoyance fully gave way to my own laughter as I threw my shoulders back and let go of the loneliness of being denied my beloved's presence. Until she was by my side again that anxiety would never vanish, but the mere diminishment of it was quite comforting.

"Good to see you..." A sibilant voice whispered. "...Whatever your name is."

Like a rod had been shoved down my spine it straightened and I spun around. My sword appeared in my hands as if made of magic. A good soldier was never without his weapons and armor; indeed only a dead one ever was. However casting my gaze about didn't reveal any presence, the wind keeping its steady march along the parapet. Kupo gave a frightened squeal and hid behind me and natural instinct made me do my best to shield the creature with my own body.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, investing every bit of my courage into my voice.

A chuckle floated through the air. Why did everyone find what I said funny? "I think not."

"You fear me?" The tiniest amount of mockery bled through my words. It is not customary of me to scorn my opponents but I hoped to draw them out so I could better know what I was dealing with. I would never take an unfair advantage and while I would never run from a bout, there's no point in handicapping myself unnecessarily either.

"I have nothing to fear from a pawn like you." A silver-haired man stepped out from the shadows, the kind of entrance any villain of rank would envy. The darkness receded to allow me to see the white pauldrons, black coat, suit, boots and gloves. His eyes verily shone, the brightest green I'd ever seen.

"But I don't need a parlor trick of speaking through the shadows to intimidate you." As if to emphasis the point his left hand casually cradled his sword, a monstrous things several feet in length.

"Sephiroth..."I growled. Did this mean what I dreamt of to be real?

The fist around my own sword tightened. "So you've survived Chaos's destruction." My shield also climbed into my other hand. "Very well. Let us do battle and see this put to rest once and for all."

More laughter. His was so much unlike Sarah's as to compare the darkest night to the brightest dawn.

"You've said that to me before and so I shall ask you the question once again: for what reason do you take up that sword?" came his response carrying that deceptive tone of laziness that was truly alert.

My own response was instinctive; there was no need to think about it. "To defend the innocent and defeat evil." I held the sword in a figure eight stance before me and the blade began to shimmer.

Sephiroth made a grunting sound I was certain was derision. "I have a purpose for a puppet like you."

This took me aback, but I only narrowed my eyes. "I would sooner see you dead." The last time I had battled the swordsman we'd come to a draw; Sephiroth deciding that it was no longer entertaining for him. He gotten away the last time; I had no intentions on allowing him to escape this time.

"I think you'll want to see this first."

Though I didn't want to be caught up in whatever illusions the villain had concocted for me (Cloud warned me that what Sephiroth showed was most often a ruse) I couldn't peel my eyes away as soon as I saw the image he'd summoned. On a marble table, imprisoned by glowing chains amid columns of flames, was my Princess Sarah.

"Sarah!" The word came unbidden out of my mouth. The next few words were fully meant to be spoken however. "If you've harmed her..."

"I have not hurt her, noble warrior." The sarcasm flowing from Sephiroth was so thick I thought to be knee deep in it. "However the goddess has angered the High God and invoked his wrath."

"Goddess..." Again I had not meant for the word to slip between my lips but the sheer shock of having a piece of my shattered memories confirmed was too much.

Easily catching onto my surprise the swordsman smiled. "On that's right, you don't really know much about your lady, do you? Or about yourself, for that matter."

The moment of weakness vanished, steeled by my resolve. This time my sword poised for between his eyes. Kupo hovered by my legs, still unable to face the villain. Sephiroth, for his part, showed no interest whatsoever in the moogle. "Are you quite finished?" I asked.

A small snort of amusement told me he was not. "Do not dismiss what I say. You know this to be true. You are a puppet...one who is without true memories. I heard you speak with the other Champions of Cosmos. You mentioned you don't know where you came from or who you are." The green eyes sparkled at my discomfort. "So I shall show you."

A wooden carving appeared in his hand and he tossed it at my booted feet. It was the one in my disjointed dreams. "You are a puppet. A pawn to be used by whoever holds your strings." Again the image of Sarah flickered in and out, tantalizing and tormenting all in the same moment. "And right now, I hold your strings."

"What do you want?" I demanded, cold fear creeping along my limbs. The thought of Sarah as a prisoner horrified me. As a knight I was ashamed of my failure to protect her. As a man who loved her these emotions intensified, clouding my concentration. I felt like I was falling and if I could get a hand-hold on something I could survive the machinations of this man.

"Get on your knees."

I jerked, shocked and a little squeak burst out. "What?"

"Get on your knees. You serve me now."

The very thought of being subservient to a man of Sephiroth's nefarious reputation rankled me deeply. As my knees sank to the floor of the parapets I swear my soul cried out, despaired. Like I was drawing darkness into my lungs I felt Sephiroth's hand lower to my shoulder. What choice had I? I would give mind, body and soul to protect Sarah no matter what secrets she kept from me.

To protect the one he loves a man can be made to bend to the will of anyone, even a villain.

"The only way to save your precious Sarah is to destroy the High God, Shinryu." Sephiroth's voice floated over my head, seemed at a great distance. "He has taken up residence in what you call the Flying Fortress. There you will also find the goddess. If you succeed you may help her escape." I felt rather than saw the way his lips turned up, mocking. "You will remain my pawn however."

"Do not try to escape with or without her if you fail to kill Shinryu. If you try I will kill you and give her as a sacrifice to the High God."

When the green-eyed warrior asked me if I understood I forced an affirmative past my clenched teeth. Kupo hugged the wall now; with Sephiroth so near the moogle was frozen with fear. As the swordsman stepped back into the shadows I heard laughter again, that scintillating, poisonous laughter.

"Then off with you, Warrior of Darkness. You don't have much time, but you already know that."

For several moments I remained genuflected on the parapets. Even with the villain gone the darkness felt oppressive, like it weighed down my limbs. Or was it the utter hopelessness of my mission? Slay a High God? Me? I knew my power not of ordinary warriors, but even all ten of Cosmos's champions could not hope to accomplish such a task.

Given, of course, that the deity existed and with her, her champions.

I did not bemoan my own slavery to Sephiroth. If a single life were saved by my servitude to him I would gladly sacrifice all the remaining years of my life playing party to his amusement. But what of his advancement, I suddenly realized. Warrior of Darkness he called me...did this mean he planned to use me for evil? Killing Shinryu could hardly be considered wicked as the High God was a fickle, vicious being, deserving of death. But what other means did Sephiroth have in mind for me?

As I stood and slumped against the parapet's wall I smiled wryly in darkened contemplation. Fearing what uses Sephiroth had for me after this was pointless; I wasn't going to survive this at all. And that meant Sarah was going to die.

There was a tug on my cape so I glanced down to see Kupo holding the wooden carving. He gestured at me and then at it, making obvious how it mirrored me so well. It was a painful reminder that whatever memories I cherished as truth were little more than the fabrication of my lady. It could hurt no worse than if splinters of that wood slivered into my eyes. I would rather be blinded than face the harshness of this reality.

I stood, forcing myself to focus. I had to hope for success. It was the only thing I had left to hold onto.

This was the worst fairytale ever.

Author's Note: I won't be doing Author's Notes often, but felt it necessary to tell you that I will be using -break- to indicate a change in scene. Normally books show this as several blank lines but doesn't represent that, so I'll go with this. PM me any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 2

And you thought your day was bad.

Mine started out with having to explain to the King and Queen of Cornelia that their precious daughter, heiress presumptive, was the prisoner of a madman. This same madman had me in his thrall, his personal slave to commit whatever unspeakable acts he so whimsically choose. My first act fortunately was not evil, but most assuredly suicide as I was expected to slay a High God.

I was thrown out of the kingdom, damned by all for my failure to protect her, and sent on a journey to accomplish the impossible.

I awoke to the sound of a high-pitched squeal after having felt something hard slam against my arm. I was at the wheel of the airship I'd flown all through the night, seated at the contraption made for such a purpose. Glancing around I noticed that Kupo had a bowl on his head and a most sour expression on his face.

It was then that I realized that when I'd awoke I must have knocked the bowl out of his hands.

"My apologies, good creature," I said as I took the bowl off and set it on the table next to my helmet. "It is already dawn?"

It grumbled something and wandered off.

I glanced at the bowl bemusedly. That was probably breakfast the kind creature had made for me out of the meager supplies I'd managed to hurriedly collect in the town before I was chased away. I'd fired up the engines of the airship and sped off, planning on finding the Flying Fortress before dawn appeared in the skies.

Apparently I'd missed that timeline, as I peered at the glow of dawn's bright cadence fading into the mountains. I was probably at least a day away from the floating castle even with the vessel flying at maximum speeds. With a sigh I dropped back down into the seat, impatient for what only could be described as my imminent and bloody death.

After a time Kupo deigned to appear above deck again with another bowl of stew. This time he gingerly offered it to me and I gratefully took it. Though I was in no mood to eat I forced the food down realizing that without nourishment my task was even more impossible, if something already impossible could become even more impossible.

Once I'd finished the moogle took the pottery away and went about trying to look useful. I had not intended to take the creature with me but it had stowed away and I could spare no time to return him. Besides where was I to return him to? Cornelia would not bear my face long enough to receive him and I knew not where my companions from the last voyage were. We'd separated months ago; they could be anywhere by now.

"You should not have come, Master Kupo," I admonished the creature for the dozenth time since I'd discovered him in a barrel in storage. "This will only end in your death."

Again that laughter from Kupo. Until faced with actual danger (like his encounter with Sephiroth) the creature could be quite irrepressible. I wasn't sure what to do with him when I reached my destination. I could leave him aboard the airship I supposed but as I was unlikely to return from my quest I could not ensure his safety.

My eyes narrowed as I caught sight of something flying towards us. It was not a dark cloud, shaped too much like a serpent to be the idle convergence of the stratosphere. As it drew nearer I realized it was a serpent, or more specifically, a dragon. And one that was eerily familiar.

"Get below, Master Kupo!" I commanded, taking up my sword in one hand and steering the wheel with the other. It became quite apparent to me that the dragon meant to ram into the airship and such a blow could send her plummeting to the earth. With a twist of my wrist and the vessel took a sharp turn to starboard, harrowingly missing the flying serpent as it soared past.

Without a breath's span of time to lose I hurried across the planks of ship. Then I hurled myself onto the dragon flying below as she appeared out from underneath the prow. It was a reckless even dangerous move but one not uncommon for me; I'd mounted the infamous Tiamat in such a fashion before.

Thus it was with utter shock that I realized that this very creature was Tiamat.

"Foolish knight!" she screamed, twisting her head behind her, maw belching great flames. As I was clutching her spiked tail in a death grip they floated right over my head. As the heat burned my face I noted that I'd forgotten my helmet. Banishing that thought and any other, I hopped up on her tail, careful not to impale myself on her spikes. With amazing agility I reached her neck, swirling my sword to cut off one of her heads.

The scream that Tiamat gave felt as if it shattered my eardrums. I could not help it; I threw up my fists to my head. Obviously there was more than one benefit to having headgear. The dragon flew in semi-circles attempting to dislodge me. At one point she slid towards the ship, slamming her back against the deck. I had to dodge to keep from becoming a messy, bloody blot on the wood.

The winds played with my cape, tattered from my many adventures. "How is it that you've returned?" I demanded of the creature. At the speeds we were flying I could not be certain she'd even heard.

Apparently she did. "It was not an absolute death you've delivered to me, you lowly soldier, but transient. My mate Shinryu brought me back to do away with you...and so I shall!"

"Your mate?" I said, but the dragon was already flying higher and higher, past the very heavens it seemed. The air froze in my lungs and my teeth chattered. I dare not let go of my sword for I had four more heads to cut off her but my very grip on the scales became dangerously unstable. Any higher and...

Then that grip failed and I was spinning down, faster than even my heart beat and that was swift indeed.

The mast of the ship loomed into my vision and I could see Master Kupo grasping at the wheel, nudging the ship under me as I fell. It could be a life-saving gesture were it not for the fact that I would be splattered on the floorboards if I hit them at the speeds I was tumbling down. Hauling out my parrying knife I dug it into the flag as I fell past, mercifully slowing my descent and holding me aloft for a moment.

Then I dropped to the deck, harrowingly missing the creature. Had I collapsed onto it Master Kupo would have been crushed beneath my plate mail armor.

He stood there and extended my helmet to me. Two red wings flapped anxiously.

"Thank you, good creature," I said, donning the headgear. "And now I bid you to go beneath deck as I must go back to do battle with the beast."

As the moogle pointed most empathetically to the port side I saw what caught his attention. Tiamat was nearly upon us, intend on succeeding at the collision this time. I dropped my sword immediately and grabbed the wheel, turning it with every ounce of strength in my body. The vessel was shifting much too slowly to avoid the hit.

"Brace for impact!" came the scream tearing from my throat and I leaped back at the creature. Throwing my body over its own, I glanced aside long enough to see the body of Tiamat striking that of the ship.

A great quake shook the ship. She'd hit the engine I realized. We were going down.

The last thing I heard was my own cry, and the word was the two syllables of my beloved's name.

-break-

It was through a foggy haze that I viewed the moogle at my side. My mind pieced together the last few minutes of the battle: the flight on the dragon, the fall, Tiamat colliding with the ship...The ship! I tried to rise but a sickening crunch could be heard throughout my left arm and I fell back against the pallet, agonized. I had felt much pain in my life and to have survived the vessel's crash was a miracle itself, still I had no desire to worsen whatever wounds I'd inevitably garnered.

The moogle had kindly taken it upon himself to make another meal for me so I wolfed it down. Afterwards I felt sleepy and while I had no intention to fall back unconscious again the state of my wounds were such I could not resist the sweet folds of rest.

Whatever happened to Tiamat I knew not, could only hope her foolish attack was her own demise.

-break-

When I awoke later on she was there.

Sarah. Or not Sarah. Cos...mos? Cosmos? The Goddess? She was here?

She was real? Did that mean that other of my memories were similarly true?

Her hand lightly graced my chest plate, long golden hair so much like my sweetheart's that my breath choked in my throat at the sight of it. Her eyes, bright blue also akin to the princess's, softened, a smile in them that was not on her lips. There was something in them that sent a shiver through my blood, both of excitement and of fear.

"I'm here, gentle knight. This is no dream." She had read my mind, it seemed. I was thinking that exact thing-a dream. Not an unwelcome dream, but I had pressing matters to attend to. Namely the rescue of my beloved. I would have risen but the hand became more insistent, pressured applied that wouldn't be near enough to keep me bed-ridden but enough to give me pause.

This also reaffirmed what I believed...that my memories contained some grain of truth. There was a goddess, one I had served however long ago. Was there a connection with the princess? Until I knew it for truth one way or the other I must assume that such a thought was but conjecture and my mission remained.

And so my lack of confirmed identity must also remain an open question.

"Goddess, what is your command?" l licked my lips, suddenly and inexplicably anxious for my sword. It was nowhere to be found in this wretched wreck of the ship. "I have need to be elsewhere. The princess of Cornelia is in danger, I must go to her!"

In a move that completely dumbfounded me, the beautiful deity climbed on top of me, one hand lightly stroking my cheek. "I know, honorable warrior. But do not fear for she is safe."

"How could you know such a thing?" This state of circumstances made me distinctly uncomfortable. It was far too intimate for a man who was but a servant of such a goddess and the would-be bridegroom of an heir to a throne. What would Sarah think if she were to find her warrior in such a compromising position? Nothing good, I imagined, and couldn't fault her.

"We must leave and find this out for certain. I will not rest until I see her secure with my own eyes."

"Stay awhile." The Goddess's eyes held a meaning in them that was far too obvious to be misread. Her hand trailed down to my neck and the edge of my chest plate. "I will bring you to her after."

"After...what?" I meant to ask but couldn't manage that as her lips were on my own, demanding, passionate...thoughts crashed in my head and images, of Sarah, of Cornelia, of the Flying Fortress, of a statue that could easily been engraved in my own image. Something felt entirely too personal to be merely a kiss, but I couldn't gather what was happening until my gaze fell on the hand that was taking off my chest plate.

One of the fingers was missing.

One of Tiamat's heads was lost when I cleaved it clean from her body.

"Tiamat!" I cried out, meaning to stand but suddenly all the passionate pressure was crushing, imprisoning.

"Seems you found me out, you're more clever than I gave you credit for, lowly knight." The lovely face elongated, becoming a maw and snout and two crimson eyes. Right before my own eyes she expanded, clothes falling off her to become a scaly wyrm, a tail sprouting from her back along with two massive wings. The transformation made a mess of the already chaotic space, ceiling boards crashing around.

Tiamat did not seem to mind. Her intent was but one thing: my death.

The hand that had been sensual and gentle became a clawed talon ripping the chest plate off.

I was armor less and weaponless, and severely wounded. And I faced the strongest of the Four.

But I did have one advantage: Master Kupo.

Tiamat paid no heed to the creature as it cowered and only became aware of its presence when the moogle made a squeak to get my attention. When he had it, a sword flew from Master Kupo's paws and into my hands. Were it not for the creature's bravery I dare say the dragon would have had its way...whatever way it so wished.

A shudder coursed through my muscles and I stood to face the flying serpent. "Begone, evil creature or I shall smite thee!"

A roar bellowed from her maw and she burst into flight, crashing through the already mangled ceiling and flying into the sky. I could see the puffs of smoke wafting from her nostrils and realized what her plan was; she would incinerate the remnants of the airship and I and the moogle with it.

"Take cover, Master Kupo." I said and rushed out of the airship, sword in hand. I could see at the edge of my vision the dragon hovering over the ship, drawing in more breath. I hadn't a second to lose. Climbing the nearest tree that looked capable of sustaining my weight, I waited until Tiamat banked low enough for my tastes.

Just a bit closer...closer...closer...

I knew I tempted a very dangerous game, for as she drew nearer the risk of her expelling the flames grew that much more likely. But I needed her as close as possible for my plan to have even the slightest chance of succeeding.

I aligned the sword in front and above me, one eye slit like the edge of a coin. She was quite near, but unless even closer this would fail. I could see her cheeks expanding and contracting, more smoke floating out of her nose and it was with horrified realization that I had miscalculated the time by the sheer second of the breath leaving my lips.

My sword flew through the air, piercing right through her heart. That, however, did not stop the column of fire spewing from her teeth.

And I was in the path of it.

Throwing my cape over my face I waited as the flames surged at me...harmlessly.

Aside from a few sparks in my hair and the sputtering of smoke on my cloak I was completely unscathed. Something glowed from a drawstring pouch at my hip and I lifted the object out of it. My lips parted to see the amulet, shining as sapphire as the sky above, such a tiny thing to have so much power.

If only Sarah had kept it, she might be safe right now. We might not be in this predicament.

Who am I to be ungrateful for this fortune? I could see Tiamat plunge to her death amidst the trees, taking them to her belly like a hundred spears. The amount of blood a dragon can spew was astonishing I thought as I descended the tree, as was the amount of blood my arm had gushing from it. Dizziness assailed me but I fought it off long enough to review the remains of the ship.

There wasn't any, at least none to really speak of.

"Master Kupo? Master Kupo!" I cried, thrusting aside the smoldering embers. Had I failed to protect another life? Is that what this has come down to? Constantly seeing my friends perish around me, the noble knight that cannot save anyone?

Then from behind a moss-covered boulder crawled out the moogle, fur singed but otherwise without a single wound. I gasped, relieved and pulled the little creature into a hug, emotional beyond all reason. Or perhaps with every reason, for if there was but even a tiny speck of hope, then I had every reason to have any hope.

Even against a High God. Even against the impossible.

This still wasn't the best fairytale, but was getting better at least.


	3. Chapter 3

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 3

The rain reminded me of her.

I sat up under the canopy of the crude tent I shared with Master Kupo. One of my legs was stretched out while the other was bent, supporting my arms which in turn supported my chin. The moogle was fast asleep and had been for over an hour. But no matter how soothing the sound of the rain or accustomed to such traditionally unpleasant sleeping conditions I could not find rest.

My mind drifted off to thoughts of my beloved, as it often did. I thought about our last conversation, more of a fight really. The thought that the last words to pass between us were harsh felt like an acid wore into my heart. Though I cherished no illusions that I would emerge victorious against the High God, I had to maintain this quest as if I had every right to hope. But while my resolve did not weaken, my spirit surely did.

My eyes scanned the terrain for the hundredth time. After the battle with Tiamat concluded I salvaged what I could from the demolished airship and headed in the direction I believed lay the Flying Fortress. Master Kupo tagged along, of course, and it did my morale no good to realize that I couldn't even leave him on the relative safety of a vessel. The creature refused to be parted from me anyways, so I just instructed him to hide when monsters came out which he dutifully did.

There was a flash at the corner of my eye and I crawled out of the tent to investigate. My sword was in my hand in an instant as was my shield. Once again I'd forgotten my helmet, the rain soaking my silver hair and running as crystal-clear ribbons over my platemail. At first no other glow could be seen but after taking a few steps onto the pebble-strewn beach my breath hitched and the sword held at ready.

Cosmos. Or was this? Had Tiamat somehow survived death again? Was this something even more sinister?

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, though I could not keep the aching hope from my voice.

"Brave knight, I have come here to warn you." The voice certainly sounded like Cosmos's but I'd been deceived before. The long golden hair flowed around her in the glow of her ethereal aura. Her white dress floated in tune with her tresses. Despite myself I was entranced by the sight. "You must turn from this path at once!"

The grip on my sword and shield loosened but did not entirely abate. My suspicions that this was another deception did not disappear but I didn't feel the trepidation I'd experienced before. "What do you mean, gentle goddess? Why must I abandon my quest?"

A shadow swirled in those eyes. Cosmos might not be another of the Fiends but the impression that something was not quite right returned to me. The soft honeyness of her voice lulled me into tranquility-somehow I sensed the goddess spoke as calmly as she could to keep me from understanding the truth behind her words. "This path you take will only lead to your ruin. The princess you seek to protect doesn't need your intervention."

A false image of my goddess to make me stray from my mission perhaps? This seemed like another of Sephiroth's mindgames, one he was quite famous for. But why set me on this path and then try to lure me from it? Could this be Shinryu, then? That didn't seem likely. The High God was a creature of direct violence not subtle subversion. Tiamat might take to ruses to accomplish her goals but her mate would not.

Then that meant this truly was my deity, but why turn me away? "I do not understand. Surely the princess is not safe. Last I saw she was Sephiroth's prisoner." That image would follow me all the days of my life if I did not rescue her, and maybe even then. The rain had only intensified and now I dearly longed for my helmet under my tent. "I am her champion. I must give my life for hers if need be."

The admiration and adoration in Cosmos's visage melted my heart. I could not help but be spellbound by her. I longed for nothing so much as to keep that expression there always yet how could I obey this command? "I plead with you not to continue this quest. As a personal favor to me, please do not do this."

Before my heart was melting; now it was breaking in two. One part belonged to my beloved Sarah, my soulmate; the other was captured by the goddess, the one who my soul was pledged to. How could I refuse the goddess her wish? Did she not understand far more than I? If she claimed the princess was alright, should I not just take her word for it?

Then that image of Sarah, wreathed in flame and bound to a table, burned in my mind.

"I must beg your goddess's indulgence in this but I will not be swayed."

That smile vanished from her face and a coldness settled in, not unlike that which the princess worn when she was banishing me from her side. The similarity was startling.

"If you must then go but know that you do not have my blessing." Was that tears in her eyes? Shock ran through my body as surely the rain on my armor did. The goddess turned as if to depart then suddenly whirled around, as if changing her mind, to come within inches of my face.

"Cosmos..." I breathed, dropping to my knees. I did not have the heart to look into her visage and see that disapproval. It tore more deeply than any dragon's talons could. "Forgive me..."

It was with additional wonderment that I realized that the goddess had genuflected as well.

For a moment our lips were one.

My eyes had been shut tight against the pain of the deity's disappointment in me but flew open when her mouth was on mine. I couldn't think. Such intimacy was unbecoming a knight bethrothed to a princess and a champion oath-bound to a goddess. Yet something about it felt entirely right, though for the life I couldn't figure out why.

Maybe if my memories served me accurately it was because princess and goddess were one.

I shook my head. It simply could not be, for if it were then that likely meant the rest of it was real and everything in this story would be stained in a darkness beyond imagining.

Cosmos rose and I with her though we didn't meet eye to eye.

"You still don't understand, do you?"

Finally mustering the courage to look at the goddess I stared confusedly at her. Thoughts of all the broken memories swirled in my mind. Of images that I could not be certain were real. Of a princess. Of a goddess. And of a knight torn between the two. Torn between the one.

"Perhaps you never will."

"Goddess? What do you mean..."

But, of course, she was already gone, leaving me to my thoughts and the rain.

-break-

I had never walked so far in my entire life. My lungs felt inflamed and my legs had the constitution of wet noodle. I could only imagine how the moogle was faring but so far it had barely complained, just every so often making a piteous sound that could cleave the hardest man's heart. More than once I offered to carry Master Kupo but he always rebuffed me.

Our supplies were also dangerously low. I always made sure the moogle ate before I did, to be sure he was sufficiently fed. But even the most frugal of rationing would not keep our food from being entirely depleted eventually. I didn't trust the wildlife to be properly edible around here though the area appeared vaguely familiar.

I had a general idea where we were but was not entirely sure. If I could only figure out exactly where we were, I could get supplies with the fairly sizable purse I carried. It was too fine an irony to die from starvation when one sported a pile of coins.

It was at this point that Master Kupo made another of his soft whining sounds. Something about this one was definitely more amiss than usual however.

I turned around to check out what the matter was and found the creature sprawled on the grass of the plains we travelled through.

"Master Kupo!" I cried out with alarm and rushed to its side. "Good creature do stand up."

The only answer I earned was another distressing moan.

"Then I shall have to carry you for there is no help for it." I often had cause to carry maidens before (Princess Sarah was taken from the Temple of Chaos in such a fashion) though never a creature like this. I gingerly lifted him in my arms, so afraid to break his fragile bones. He made a slight squeaking noise but otherwise made no complaint. That very fact only intensified my worry since if he no longer had the strength to protest than that must mean he was near total collaspe.

"Hold on a bit longer, noble creature."

Trudging along with the moogle in my arms I could feel my own energy ebb away. How much farther could I travel without surrendering to exhaustion myself? The edges of my vision blurred and my legs continued to barely support me. We could stop for a break but that would only mean a further reduction in our supplies and I thought there to be a safehouse around here somewhere. An old friend, one while not particularly friendly, would not likely turn me away.

But I couldn't find it! Was this what the goddess meant by this mission being my ruin? Would my end not be at the glorious heat of a battle but rather crumpled on the ground, slugging off this mortal coil for lack of nourishment?

It was with immense joy then that I saw the cavern home of Matoya. She was a witch, or more politicially correct term of sorceress, and an old friend since I'd returned the crystal orb that let her see. After days and nights on the road it was a most welcome sight, a sight that which renewed the strength in my legs and spirit in my soul.

"Warrior of Light, is that you?"

Dressed in robes of the darkest night with silver stichings, ones I'm sure had spells woven in, the witch Matoya came hurrying over. She must be in her sixties at least but ran as one half her age. Taking the moogle from me, the witch led the way to her residence. I was grateful for her compliance, for she was not always known for such.

The whole time Matoya was busying herself with restorative spells on the moogle I stood by the cot it lay on. Though weariness assailed me and threatened to make me lose consciousness I had to be certain Master Kupo was alright. He was my charge. Even though I hadn't willingly accepted this responsiblity it was mine now by sake of necessity.

"How is he?" I asked.

The witch turned to me after placing a cooling cloth on the creature's head. The critical eye she gave was quite characteristic of her. "He will be fine after a good night's rest and some food. You also need to rest and eat. I dare say you haven't had much of either recently, have you?"

I shook my head. I couldn't deny it, not when the evidence was so obvious.

Aside from the cot Master Kupo occupied there was no other bed. I didn't mind, just grateful for reasonably comfortable rest and soon after some sustenance. The witch piled up some pillows and blankets and I lay down on the stone floor, my vision swimming. After my team and I saved Matoya's sight she swore to assist us should we need it.

It really helped to have friends in strange places, I tell you.

"Why are you here, warrior?" Matoya asked. She must have known I was disoriented enough to answer though I had no desire to.

"To find and kill Shinryu," came my faint response. I was rapidly fading.

"To kill a High God..." she breathed.

I didn't have a chance to ask her how she would know of the High God for I fell into sleep's deep embrace.

-break-

The moment I came to, the witch was there.

"So, tell me why are you here?"

No preamble from her. I knew I had to be tactful. I wasn't entirely sure what I let slip to her yesterday and I had no desire for her to know the whole story. Who would believe it? Who wouldn't think I suffered from some mental malady? Perhaps like Cosmos (or whoever had visited me) Matoya would seek to hinder my purpose.

And since I myself did not fully understand I thought it best to be more obscure in my answers.

"The moogle and I have been on the road for many weeks, bereft of civilization. Our supplies are almost gone. I merely saught sanctuary until we could be on the road again."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Master Kupo heartily devouring some meal Matoya likely had prepared for him. He appeared too far away to hear our conversation, which suited me perfectly. The last thing I needed was for him to "helpfully clarify".

Matoya nodded her head of dark hair, an air of impatience about her. "Yes, yes, but what made you take to the road? Where are you headed?"

I sat up on the floor amid the blankets, gazing past her shoulder. "Pravoka, there to pick up my ship."

"And then?" She wasn't easily relinquishing this.

"Back to Corneila."

"I see." And to me, it appeared she might see all too well. For a women who was blind and could only count vision among her lists of senses due to a crystal orb, she was very intuitive. "And after that..." she pressed on.

"And...nothing." It was a lame ending so I added, "I return to Cornelia."

"I see." Then the witch relaxed, lines in her face becoming less prominent. Picking up a tray brimming with foodstuffs at her kitchenette, Matoya presented it to me. "You must eat."

Though I longed for nothing so much as to continue my quest I knew her to be entirely correct. And I was absolutely famished. I scarfed it down, just savouring the moment of having such a basic need met. Matoya watched intently, making me quite uncomfortable. It was obvious she didn't believe me in the slightest but so long as whatever conclusions she drew remained erroenous I was content.

When I tried to stand the world swirled around me and I fell flat on my face.

"What?" I mumbled through the locks of my silver hair. What had just happened?

Suddenly the boots of the witch were within my line of sight, if one could call it sight what with the way the stone floor jumped up and down. My stomach felt like it wanted to claw out of my throat and my head was on fire. I expelled a little groan from my lips, struggling to make sense of it all.

"Now we shall have the truth."

Truth indeed for it became clear that she'd drugged me.

The weeks of frustration burst out of me in a cry of fury. "Thrice-damn your soul to the demon-world for eternity, witch!"

She bristled more at the address than the curse itself I knew but simply said, "Is that any way to talk to a lady, noble knight?"

"Why have you done this?" My hands were tingling now. No matter how much I commanded my muscles they refused to obey me.

"I did not think you were entirely honest with me so to learn more I mixed a potion into your food and drink." Her hand pushed the hair out of my eyes. The gentleness of such a touch contrasted with her otherwise poisonous tongue, "And now, warrior, you will tell me everything."

And so I did.


	4. Chapter 4

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 4

The witch's interogation felt violating.

I told her absolutely everything. Things she asked about; things she did not ask about. When she spoke I sputtered up stuff if it contained even a grain of similarity to the topic. Even the deepest, darkest secrets came out of me, and all the while I fought to keep my mouth shut, a good battle, a losing battle.

I told her of Shinryu, of course, and of Sephiroth. I told her about my servitude to the villian in exchange for the chance to save my precious Sarah. I even explained about my fractured memories, of how I was a knight commissoned by a goddess to destory Chaos, with a team of warriors from other realms.

And I told her the one thing I didn't acknowledge to even myself: that I was in love with both Sarah and Cosmos.

At the end of it all Matoya was shocked to silence. I was uncertain what the conflicting emotions running on her face meant but no longer cared. It could have been no more invasive of my heart and soul than if someone had climbed into my mind and read my hopes, fears and dreams. Because I refused to show any weakness to my enemies or friends (or whatever Matoya was in this case) the tears did not flow and I did not mutter any more curses.

I simply lay on the stone flooring, wretched and defeated.

"You have incredible strength, knight," the witch whispered.

Certainly that was not what I was thinking right now. If a simple sorceress could disarm me, how could a High God not? "Will you at least release the moogle?"

Laughter sputtered out of the witch, lighthearted. "How many times will you offer your life to people to serve your purpose, knight? You only have one life."

I was silent.

"I do not hold the creature here as a prisoner. He is quite happy, as you can see." Indeed when I turned my head slightly I caught a glimspe of Master Kupo playing with some mystical orbs. "I keep him here because he will not be parted from you and should he ever desire so the monsters outside would tear him to pieces in seconds."

That much was true. Although the moogle aided me muchly in several critical situations I knew the creature was no warrior. And I'm certain there were any number of monsters outside these cavern walls were eager to make a meal of the poor thing.

"Then why do you hold us here?" I asked, daring to hope that I'd been wrong about the sorceress. That hope did not bleed into my tone, aware how fickle this woman was. "Why..." My teeth clenched, retaining the anger. "Why did you want to know all that?"

Matoya paced about the cavern residence. Her ebony robes made slight swishing sounds as she went. "A man came to me 'ere a week ago. He asked me about Shinryu."

Though my head still felt as if the top would burst open and emit flames I turned over and came to a sitting position. I did not feel well enough to stand however. "Sephiroth..."

The witch halted. "Yes. I thought he would battle me, but all he wanted was information." Her eyes squinted as if pained. "Because he was a creature of darkness he was convinced he could never emerge victorious against the High God, nor did he care to try. Rather he wanted to know if there was any in this world with any hope of defeating Shinryu."

My brows rose. "You told him about me."

There was a discomforting silence for a few moments. Even Master Kupo appeared to notice the tension between the witch and I. To me the guilt was obvious and I had no wish to be in the witch's presence any longer. I came to a knee, intent on rising, but found my world once again whirling.

Matoya's was at my side in an instant, an arm around me. "You are still not completely well, knight. You should rest further. Then, as penance for my crime, I will go with you and aid you on your quest."

Though I detested the woman's presence, I did not push her away. I did, however, utter coldly, "I have no wish to travel with you. You are the reason the princess is in danger."

"I swear to you, Warrior of Light, that I did not tell him about her. I only spoke of you."

I let her led me to the cot, and lay down on it. So much was happening so swiftly I could not wrap my mind around it. To me, life should be a straight-forward battle. You are my enemy. We are on the battlefield. This is the end for you or for I. None of this hostage-taking, secrets, deception, extortion, betrayal...

I had not the mind for such guile and subterfuge, but they were all around me.

"You are an old woman and unfit to travel." I was determined not to bring the woman along. Having the moogle to care for was troublesome enough.

More laughter crackled from her lips. "I might be old, knight, but I am hardly feeble. You have no wizard to join your ranks so I shall be the sorcery to your steel."

I uttered a long-suffering sigh, wincing. The witch was right on one account at least; I was not fully healed. The longer I tarried the greater a risk to Sarah, but to face the High God as a half-dead man would mean I would be truly dead one very quickly. I vowed not to wait more than a few hours before setting off, moogle in tow.

As I was drifting off, I said, "The moogle and I will leave after I awaken. You will stay here..."

All the woman did was smile.

-break-

It was no accident that I awoke as pre-dawn grey spread across the skies. Though I could not see the outside (there were no windows in this cavern home) instinct had me up and about, gathering my things quietly. The witch snored lightly, snuggled in blankets on the floor and tip-toeing around in my armor was quite perilous but I did my best. With a slight shake I woke the moogle and led him out of the cave.

The creature huffed and pouted most heartily, disappointed to be deprived of the comfort of the cavern home. Though leaving him with the witch would be convenient I still did not trust Matoya completely. Though I no longer viewed her as my enemy I also could not view her as someone I could place faith in.

The way she'd spilled to Sephiroth about me still stung. If she had not would the villian have slain her? I truly believed the witch had not revealed the princess as well to him, but that mattered not, as clearly the man deduced it well enough. There was pride enough in me to be indiginant about the way she'd learnt about all my secrets as well.

Having my feelings about Cosmos and Sarah lay bare was singularly humilating.

We journeyed for several days through the forests and plains. Any and all monsters fell easily to my blade, fortunate we were that those that challenged me stood little chance of winning. Those that sought escape I let go; I was not a vengeful knight, and had pressing matters besides. Pravoka was but a day's travel away and I was eager to be on the ship and sailing for the Northern Continent.

After the third day the port-town of Pravoka loomed before us. After my companions and I freed it from the captivity of pirates we'd received the bandits' seaship as a reward. After acquiring the airship we had no need of it and so returned it to the town, under the condition that if we should require it again it would be there for the taking.

Entering the town I quickly realized the pirates had regained control. They were rampant around the streets, dressed in hats, bandanas, sporting hooks for hands and sawed off poles for legs. Eliminating them all would be a trial even for one of my swordsmanship, so I saught out the leader. If there was but one shred of honor in the man he'd accept a duel to ascertain leadership.

The leader was exactly where I thought to find him; the bar. He wore an enormous gold chain around his neck, probably indication of his office. His hat was similarly gigantic, with the skull of a dragon etched in. At the table with him were two more pirates, fawning over him. The man was hardly worthy of such adulation; he'd fall to my blade without delay. I almost felt sorry for him.

People crowded around, in awe and fear of my presence I gathered. I knew I cut quite the figure here among this rabble. That was for full intent. I'd rather have the pirates submit to me without bloodshed. Though a soldier's heart longed for battle, a greater part of me desired a peaceful resolution to the problem.

Master Kupo obediently waited at a stool while I confronted him.

"Are you the leader of the pirates in this town?" I asked. I had not unsheathed my sword just yet.

The pirate captain glanced up at me bemusedly. "And what if I am?"

"I offer you one chance to surrender."

I suppose I should have expected it but still it irked me when he and his fellow pirates burst out laughing. The leader banged his fist on the table so hard one of their goblets fell off. The liquid pooled about my left boot but I paid it no heed, narrowing my eyes at the leader. I would not be mocked. I had no interest and no time for it.

My sword make a satisfying ringing sound as it emerged from the sheath. "Then let us do battle and see who is the better swordsman. You will relinquish control of the town if I win."

"But if I win, you miserable knight?" He stood, showing me that at one time he was quite capable in his prime. At such a time he would have given me quite the fight, but hardly now. "What do I get?"

I admit I hadn't thought that far ahead. Because I was so sure of my victory the thought of the penalty of failure had never crossed my mind. I couldn't exactly serve the pirates as well as Sephiroth, nor accomplish it all while warring with the High God most especially. The witch was right about that. I didn't have anything worth bartering, my equipment being unqiue and valuable but hardly something a pirate would want.

As I stood there, blade in hand, the pirate leader glanced up and down. "You want to fight all of us? I have a band of forty, knight. You had best leave while my mood is still fair."

"A duel," I said.

"What?" Now he guffawed, big belly jostling due to his exertions. "What do you take me for?" He slapped his meaty hand on one of his companions and they laughed with him. The lines in their faces betrayed their discomfort of me but they would scare show it and risk offending their leader I could tell. "Run away, knight, before I make you a head shorter."

Run away? I knew not what the words meant. Or chose not to.

"Defend yourself!" I demanded, my sword raised high above my head.

Letting out a cry, the pirate leader summoned his men. It was apparent he had no intent to fight honorably since there was easily twenty of them in the room now and more would likely appear. I was a walking one-man army but even I had trepidation for a bout with nearly two dozen seasoned warriors.

Instinct took over. I backed up against one wall, determined not to be overwhelmed from behind. As one rushed me with a hammer I parried with my sword while punching out with my shield to another. Both staggered back. Still another slipped past and nicked my hip. The armor deflected it and I cleaved his head clean from his body for the offense.

The leader hung back, the kind of coward I figured him to be. More pirates hurried to do me in, but I bashed one over the head with my shield and then spun around to skewer another with my helmet. They clearly understood I to be a threat now for more of them attacked me in unison. Three struck at me with weapons and I was able to block one with a shield, another with a sword but the third pierced my shoulder between the plates.

Pain barely registered as I struggled on, bloody footprints all about me. Master Kupo thankfully took cover under the bar making my job just a little easier. My sword spun in semi-circles, beheading two of the pirates at once. I imagined they would have rather flee but pirates are known for slaying their brethern for trying to run from a battle.

Leaping onto a table I kicked one of the pirates in the face that was trying to climb up, my golden cape flaring up. Then I threw my parrying knife into the gut of a pirate who thought to slay me from afar with a crossbow. With a sideways slash more of the bandits died by my blade. Someone threw a bottle at my head but I dodged it easily.

More poured in from the door, making it a seemingly inexhaustible force. This brought to mind the disjointed memories of fighting along side the other Champions of Cosmos against Chaos's forces. There semed no end to them but I minded not, determined to protect my goddess and my fellow warriors.

Still more spilled in from the door so I recklessly launched myself from the table, bowling a good half a dozen down. That gave me some breathing room but eliminated my advantage of the high ground. I saught to regain my protection at the rear but pirates were milling around from all angles, blades beared, grins as ugly as such that not even a lover or a mother could stand.

"Surrender, knight!" called out the leader from behind a score of his men. "Surrender and I will make your death painless!"

Then a gout of flames burst out from my left side, incinerating at least five pirates instantly, maiming three more. As human torches the pirates ran screaming from the bar. The bar's patrons, amused by the display before (where had the barkeeper gone off to, I did wonder) now ducked under their tables. Screams bellowed all about me and several fell to their bellies at my feet.

Only the pirate leader remained standing aside from myself and that was because he was simply too stunned to run or scream. "On-on...second thought...I surrender!" Then he stumbled to a knee, professing all manner of apologies and all manner of worship.

I felt rather than saw the witch approach. She came to my side, smirking. "It appears you did need me after all."

"The battle still favored me," I said, bristling.

"That said, this helped bring it to a speedy end...and is not boarding the ship and rescuing your beloved the purpose to all this?"

I was beginning to seriously detest the woman, but knew her to be entirely correct. I could put aside pride in order to facilitate the safe return of the princess. After sheathing my sword I dragged the pirate leader to his feet and then off them. He squrimed in my grip but easily I kept ahold of him. "You will take us to my ship and your men will be my crew, understood?"

"We will serve you with all fidelity, my lord. Just keep the sorceress from killing us!"

With the pirate leader still aloft in my fist I twisted my head aside to view Matoya.

"Resigned to my presence at last?" The grin upon her weathered face was maddening.

I dropped the pirate and he flopped to the floorboards.

"Let us go," is all I said.


	5. Chapter 5

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 5

Four paperweights kept the map pinned on table against the rocking of the ship, Final Fantasy. My gaze trailed from one edge to another, drifting over the Cyceanica Ocean, across the Western North Continent, to the port-town of Zenian where I planned to make landfall in a few days. We pushed the vessel hard, possibly past it limits, but I would willingly tear the ship apart if that meant I reached my princess one hour sooner.

"What do you want?" I asked the shadowy figure propped against the far wall.

"I wanted to see how my pawn was faring." The figure straightened, revealing his long silver hair and black clothing. The emerald eyes glowed brighter than the candles in the cabin. "So far, not so good."

I disdained an answer and so Sephiroth drawled on, "You lost your airship so soon. I would have thought better of you. Even for a pawn you seemed intelligent."

My eyes never leaving the parchment, I said, "Unless you have something meaningful to say you had best leave. I have much to do." My finger traced along the path I intended to pursue, hoping the villain would take the hint and leave. Though my voice never deviated from its intended monotone I could feel irritation seep into my spirit and sap it away.

"I do have something to say...but first, there is something you forgot."

My head shot up.

The statue of me floated an inch above his extended hand.

"I thought of a wonderful gift for you...shall I give you despair?"

Standing tall I threw my full gaze upon Sephiroth, intent on showing him no fear. "As long as there is a heart still beating in my chest I shall endure. My hopes have not been crushed yet."

A sound like a snort emitted from the villain. "You don't have hopes. You don't have dreams. You don't love or even hate. You have only your duty, and that is not even your own." Statue in hand, Sephiroth started to circle me. "You don't know who you are, or who this lady you fight so hard to protect is either."

"It matters not, so long as I defend her."

"And your fascination with her is most entertaining, considering who she really is." Here he halted behind me. The very darkness from his form threatened to smother my courage. "If you knew I dare say even a puppet like you would have cause for grief."

"And I suppose you going to tell me?" I didn't relinquish a shred of concern to my stance. However inside I was reeling. Was it true? Did the swordsman know her identity, know mine? "Save yourself the trouble, Sephiroth. I know what you show people is an illusion suited for your own amusement."

Now his snorts of derision gave way to full-blown laughter. "Even I don't have such a mind for so disturbing a thing. However I don't intend to show or tell you...I only tell you to search inside yourself. The memory is there. The truth. The horror."

"I don't see..."

And then I did.

Flashes of memory dangled before me. Cosmos. Me. The image of Sarah interposed on that of the goddess. The statue in her hands. What was she saying? What was I saying? The nature of the conversation sounded dire. I saw myself knock the imitation of me out of her hands. Saw myself turn to the door, in tears...

I shook my head. "This is your reality, not mine." Doubts, however, fluttered all around me.

"Dig deeper, Warrior. Hear the words. Understand their meaning and know absolute despair."

Yes, there were words exchanged in torment and shock between the goddess and I. Something about loving me, making me...Making me? That didn't make sense. How was that even possible? Then my eyes drifted to the statue in Sephiroth's hand. The same one in the image of Cosmos's...Sarah's...hand.

I had no memories save those of serving the goddess or the princess. No other ambitions, no desires, nothing. I couldn't help it; I brought a hand to my mouth. I had to stifle the gasp. Everything of what the villain said fit with the jagged pieces of my memory. In the past, the feelings of something dark teased the edges of my mind.

Here, now, did I have the answer?

"No..." I felt like a man who was told he was dying and denied it all the while sporting a sword from his chest.

Of course Sephiroth derived immeasurable pleasure from my misery and shock. "Yes, Warrior of Darkness. Before you were my pawn, you were your goddess's to fight her wars and serve her every need. You belonged body and soul to her and now you belong body and soul to me." A chuckle bubbled in his throat. "Knowing this I do wonder if you can continue your efforts to save her."

I was a puppet? I served no purpose but that of those who pulled my strings? Gritting my teeth I struggled against the deep anguish drowning my soul. While a lack of identity confused me before I had my devotion to duty and honor to cling to. So long as I served the goddess and the princess (or rather the one) my life was whole.

Was I merely a tool for others' amusement and advancement...engineered for war by the one I loved more than any in this world?

"Do you not worry that if I believe such a thing my resolve to your cause would weaken?" The thought had occurred to me. Many thoughts occurred to me and none of them pleasant. Far from it.

Stepping away, Sephiroth's voice faded as he himself faded into the darkness. The statue fell to the floorboards, scraping along the floor as it did so in my heart. As he went he said, "I have no doubt you will fulfill your duty. You are bound to your oath and will give your life for your lady..."

...Because you are a puppet."

I was grateful that the villain finally departed for my control snapped and I tore the map off the table. Bits of it floated to the floor in a fashion not my spirit at that moment. My blue eyes shut but no closed lids would keep the image of that statue a foot away out of my mind.

-break-

The glass before me was half-full. Or was that half-empty? My mood was mired in such melancholy that half-empty was more appropriate. I dare not down more than a moderate amount of ale however, as I needed full sobriety in order to accomplish why I was in such disreputable place to begin with.

My gaze drifted over the individuals in the night club. Why had the person wanted to meet here? The place was filthy, both in infrastructure and spirit. Girls danced around poles, old men drunk themselves into a coma and folks of all ages and races played cards in hopes of hitting it rich while all they hit was their coffers dry.

I never fully understood many of these activities. I knew there was something undermining of the soul to engage in them, but why they even existed eluded me entirely. Depravity leeched into the mind, encased in antics so toxic to confuse a more honorable man like me.

Still the messenger had been very clear; the meeting was here. In order to reach the Flying Fortress I'd need to get my hands on another cube. Such a device transported a person to the edifice, the only such device that can. And into that fortress I must go, to clash with the God of War, Shinryu.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to contain the worry for my beloved and the raging emotions of what Sephiroth revealed (or helped me to reveal to myself?) to me. They fluttered open when a hand touched my shoulder.

"You must be awfully uncomfortable in all that armor...why not take it off?"

I slide a sideways glance to the woman next to me. She was beautiful in the way a woman who diminishes her natural looks with caked-on make-up and skimpy clothing is. That is to say, she would have been a lovely young woman had she less paint on her face and more fabric on her body.

Still her question bewildered me. Take my armor off? Shall I abandon my blade as well? What manner of nonsense was this?

"Madam, my armor protects me. A warrior is best armed and armored." I meant to make this my parting words but her hand clasped my upper arm. I halted, sighed and said, "Madam, are you not cold? How is it that you find yourself so disrobed? I would part with my cape if it would bring you warmth."

"Do part with your cape and do give me warmth, noble warrior." Her brown eyes glowed in a manner that was distinctly familiar yet still foreign to me. Alarm bells bellowed in my head when she pressed herself against me. A hand trailed along the blade of my nose. "But first, let's go someplace private. I know a place..."

Gently but forcefully I pushed the woman back. Her intent immediately became obvious and it repulsed me. I would not besmear my honor nor the loyalty to my lady (no matter what I'd learned) by such degradation. "Perish the thought, madam. I shall not engage in such behaviours." I shoved aside her hand when it would have touched me again.

Perhaps the woman thought herself swifter than I for her hand came up again, this time for a strike. I grabbed it and twisted it down. She gave a little yelp of either surprise or pain, or possibly both.

"Begone and bother me no more." So saying I opted to leave myself, roaming to the other side of the night club. I continued to glance about, hoping the person I was to exchange the gold for the cube would arrive. I did not desire to tarry especially since this place only proved itself more depraved the longer I remained.

Still I had to be grateful for us making landfall in such a speedy manner, as we were expected to be at sea for another two days than we were. After we docked, the pirates (former pirates, far as I was concerned) and the witch, moogle and I housed up in an inn. Then I made several inquiries into the whereabouts of the cube.

This device had aided my companions and I when last we scaled the fortress. Afterwards we'd given it to the Lufenians but word had it they'd lost it somehow (stolen?) and at the time we had no reason to seek it out. Now, however, that cube stood between me and my mission. Tormented by my shattered identity, by the guile of my lady, still I had to go on, determined to see this to the end.

It was just the sort of person I was.

My character came into question, however, when a voice called out, "Who do you think you are?"

I spun around on the bar stool I occupied to see the woman from earlier. Crimson stained her cheeks, and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Who are you, knight? High and mighty you must imagine yourself. Too good for the likes of us for pitiful people." A glass collided with my shoulder, pieces of it raining down the floorboards. She'd thrown it at me.

The blow hardly even nicked my armor. One glance at the shards and I brushed them off me. "Now you know why I wear armor, madam."

The discussion (whatever it was) might have gone on further but I caught sight of the messenger. Not who I most desired to see, still it was better than the toxic banter with the woman. I was a knight, and engaging in such trifling conversation was beneath me. I swept past her, golden cape fluttering behind and approached the messenger.

The wiry little man looked anxious. "My master asks that you go to his manor at the edge of town."

As much as the agreement was to meet here and such breaking of the arrangements irked me, the better part of me rather to be away from this vile place. I especially did not enjoy the woman's irritations and so let the messenger go on ahead since I knew the building he spoke of and did not need him to lead me. Without a backwards glance I exited the night club.

I did not get five steps out of the door when the woman's voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry, good sir."

I did not turn around but continued to hesitate. She sounded contrite.

"You do not know my trials, knight, and I apologize for taking them out on you." Out of the corner of my eye I could see her own eyes squinted, pained, for a moment. Then they opened again. "Men of your kind have not always been kind to me."

To this I did face the woman. "Madam," I said. "We all have trials. Financial. Physical. Emotional..."

Maybe something in the way I mentioned emotional exposed the swirling turmoil in my soul for she softened. Pushing back her long dark hair, she said, "You carry a heavy burden too, don't you, knight?"

Cosmos. Sarah. The two and the one. The statue of me. Puppet. Pawn. Crafted for battle. No memories. No real desires, nor ambitions, just the chalice for other's needs, including that of the one I loved more than life itself. I had often been cut in battle but this wound was so deep in me I thought I shall never heal.

And still I trudged on. That's me, remember?

"I wish I could rid you of your pain, sir." Truly her face agonized for me.

I dug around in my drawstring pouch and withdrew a few coins, easily enough to give a person a comfortable start in life. These I placed in the woman's hand, closing the fingers around them. "Madam, the only way you can lessen my pain is by alleviating yours." I released her hand. "Go, make a good life for yourself. And the next warrior of light you see, be of good cheer for they fight for your honor as well as all of those on this earth."

Then I went on my way and swear I heard her utter after me, "You are...a Warrior of light?"

I did not answer and departed, heading north. No malice did I sense from the woman. Misguided, definitely, and embittered by an undoubtably harsh hand in life, but she honestly longed to live a good life. Sometimes being a knight wasn't just fighting battles and rescuing maidens but the little good deeds that harolds will never sing of.

Reaching the manor mentioned by the messenger was simple. For one I'd seen it before in my travels with the companions and it was situated on a hill overlooking the city. Little had changed from my brief visit last time; it was still easily the largest, most magnificent building in the entire city.

Standing at the gates I pressed a hand on them and they creaked open. Fog floated around the gardens surrounding the manor. A number of stone statues of gargoyles lay dismembered on the unattended grounds. Matoya, the pirate leader and the moogle would all be annoyed knowing that I completed this alone was my guess. However this was merely a item-fetching venture and I deemed their involvement unnecessary.

Hubris has been the fall of many a man.

Something hard crashed against the back of my skull. My sight vanished and my consciousness was soon to follow suit I knew.

And then I remembered that I forgot something.

My helmet.

The world was utterly dark shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 6

Pain.

That was the first thing I felt upon coming to. White-hot, rending pain. I let out a loud gasp and stiffened. This pain was not the kind of minor lacerations or bruises that came with skirmishes or travelling. That I could even sleep through. This was direct, malicious pain inflicted on me with full force. And from the sting on my back I surmised that this was rapid-fire lashings.

Opening my blurry eyes I could see a candle-lit hallway which ended in a throne on a dais. My wrists were clasped in thick chains over my head, dangling me a foot off the floor. Where ever my armor, sword and dagger were I knew naught; I was bare but for the clothing I wore underneath said armor. Something hot oozed down my back. Blood.

"Well, well, well, how fortunate am I? The Warrior of Light in my possession!"

Between bits of bloodied silver hair I looked up.

Astos, dark elf wizard. My companions and I defeated the wizard some time ago, retrieving the crystal orb he'd taken from the blind Matoya. I had thought him dead then, pierced by my sword. He'd vanished in black smoke but did not appear again in all of our travels and was assumed gone.

Not so gone apparently. "Astos...why are holding me here? Release me!" Holding being a very apt word, I realized. I hung like a piece of meat, the weight on my wrists causing them wretched pain. That was nothing to the searing agony of my back, however.

With a nod the dark elf indicated to someone behind me. I heard the crack of a whip and the pain flared, prompting a whimper from me. I did not care to reveal weakness to my enemy but the pain was such that while a scream could be kept down every noise of distress could not. More blood trickled down my body, pooling like a scarlet shadow at my feet.

"You are in no position to make demands, Warrior." A gray cloak concealed his countenance; only two dark eyes emanated from it. "If you do not wish for endless torture I recommend you follow my every instruction." A bony hand caressed my chin. "Now, Warrior, tell me where the crystal orb is."

Another lash of the whip made me gasp and cringe. So that was what he was after. Matoya's seeing orb. I didn't fully understand why he desired it so much then, and not much more now. Maybe a bit of hurt pride at being bested by my comrades and I, but still it only granted the owner sight. And what would a creature such as the dark elf need it for?

"I don't think you grasp the direness of your situation, knight." Astos left me to lounge on the throne. "These whippings are only the beginning. My torturers can think of any number of nasty torment for you." The glimmer of his eyes told me how my screams would bring him pleasure. "Tortures of your body, mind and even soul. They are quite determined because if you fail to tell me where the orb is their punishment is death."

"I am not afraid of any pain. I will not betray her. Do as you will but I won't yield." Despite this, inside fear coiled as a serpent in my stomach. Many were the times a blade stabbed into my belly, hammer struck my shoulder, poison seeped in my veins. But that was battle and the adrenaline and the aid of my companions always saw me through.

I had never been a prisoner and was unsure how I could stand up against torture. As a knight I was honor-bound to relinquish nothing to my captors, but I am still a man and one who might not fear death but none can be immune to torture. My mind conjured up any number of wicked devices meant to draw out the most horrid screams from me. What would they do to me? What kind of torment of the mind would they come up with? Of the soul?

My thoughts floated to Cosmos and Sarah, to Matoya, the moogle and even the pirates. They all depended on me. Sweat coursed down my neck as blood did likewise down my back. If never officially declared I was at least always the de facto leader of every band I was a part of, constantly relied on to deliver salvation, lead to victory. To never fail. To never lose.

To never be ensnared in a trap, as such I was.

I had to keep him talking and thus find some means of escape. "What do you want the orb for?" I winced against more lashings. "It is a trifling object." Speaking of an object...I was quite relieved when I remembered I left Sarah's amulet with the moogle. The last thing I desired was that wicked man's hands dirtying the amulet with some nefarious use.

How much more blood can a man lose? The puddle underneath me was quite ominous.

Astos made a cutting motion with his hand. The beatings stopped. I nearly wept at the joy of it but kept my tears in check. "Do you not understand the power of the orb? It is not some mere seeing toy!" His hand slammed against the armrest. "You can delve deep into a man's soul and pull out his every secret. Imagine the power I would have if I could dig into the souls of anyone!"

Now I truly understood Matoya's power over me that night she stole my memories. I had thought a potion insufficient to draw out those secrets, and I was right. To have that magic used against me in such a violating manner made defending it all the more difficult. Especially when hell itself seemed poised to swallow me whole for the sake of it.

"Now, tell me, Warrior, where is the orb?"

I clenched my lips tightly together.

"Such nobility. Such self-sacrifice." These words spewed from the wizard like venom. "You are so sure of your ability to keep your honor no matter what is done to you, yes? Well, let us see if you maintain such nobility after my torturers are finished with you." Descending his throne, he stood so close that had I use of my hands I could punch him. Dearly did I want to. "You are possessed of such pure light. Let's see how you fare in true darkness."

-break-

Warrior of Darkness indeed. For the darkness soaked into every pore in my soul, so stained that the scorching light of the sun seemed inadequate to clean me. I sat with my knees up to my chin, back pressed against the wall opposite of the bars. The cell they placed me in when they'd finally finished with their business (how long had that gone on for...I found I could not recall) was just barely enough for me to sit, let alone stretch, but I have no desire to do the latter.

The pain in my chest made it seem aflame, and blood stained my tattered clothing almost every inch. My head had not stopped spinning so I clutched it with my hands, tears slipping between the fingers. The determination to neither scream or cry had long since been abandoned. I could not afford such luxury as pride and dignity; sanity itself nearly surrendered at the end.

I never once surrendered my honor, however. I told them nothing.

I heard the guards outside my cell muttering and cursing about my refusal to provide them the information they sought. Apparently, and I was so emotionally wrecked I had not remembered, I only sputtered comments such as "Cosmos, preserve me, Cosmos, receive my soul, Cosmos, preserve me..." in a babble that infuriated Astos. I know he killed at least two of my torturers to convince the others to work harder but that only prompted me to scream the mantra.

When was this hell to be renewed? I had endured the first bout with deepest darkness, but how many more times was it to come? Freedom from the torture suddenly made me crazy-desperate for even this tiny cell, away from those miserable devices crafted to induce hysteria. I had never enjoyed waiting before, but anything was better than reliving that.

Several hours passed by, I think, as I waited there. Why didn't they come get me? Didn't they want to make me suffer more of hell? There seemed tension among the guards, fluttering to and fro, talking incessantly. I was still far too weak to follow much of the conversation but after some time my ears did pick up something.

Though my hearing was severely damaged because of the way they'd drove hot pokers in them, I heard one of them say, "Chaos be praised, Astos found her! Found that damn orb too! Now we can finally be done with this man."

My heart felt like someone squeezed the blood out. Though I had no longing, none at all, for returning to the hellish torment I'd been subjected to, the thought that I'd endured it all in vain was a torture itself. And I let out a little cry of despair, thinking about Matoya, the moogle and even the pirates, and what would become of them.

And what of Cosmos or Sarah...both? Or one rather? What could I do to save her destroyed as I was and soon to be eliminated entirely?

"So we kill 'im, then?" one of them asked gleefully.

"Yes! Go get him and I'll find the executioner," said another. "We'll trussle him up and have him beheaded before Astos returns. Perhaps seeing his headless body will put the wizard in a better mood...though I doubt it could much better as he got that orb and the witch."

One of the guards vanished down the hall while the other plucked out a set of keys and worked the lock to my cell. Shattered as it was my mind worked fast to come up with a plan. I let my head droop as the guard grabbed me by an arm and dragged me to my feet. A gasp of pain issued out of me, quite real, but also with intended effect.

Then I stumbled. Instinct prompted the man to use both hands to hold me up. Fighting through the pain of my many injuries I rammed my elbow as hard as I could against his temple. Down he went like a stone without a murmured word. At this point my vision tunneled and I coughed up more blood but I blocked it out, picking up his sword, the set of keys and fleeing out of the cell.

They would discover my escape swiftly and had no reason to keep me alive now. They would attack to kill. I rushed up the steps toward a stone door, hoping fervently that the key to it would be among the ones on the chain. Pain lanced up my back but I gritted my teeth and tried key after key on the door. Already in the background I heard cries of alarm and anger, and the sound of booted feet closing in on my position.

Not a single key would open the door.

I wanted to just sink to my knees and scream in despair right then and there. My fists pounded on the door and I shouted, "Damn you, open up! I can't fail now! I have to save her!"

It was with utter amazement that I witnessed the door creaking open before me.

Miracle? I think so.

Slipping through the opening the moment it was large enough to admit me I came face to face with perhaps the last person I expected.

The woman from the club.

She had opened the door. She had saved me and I didn't even know her name.

"Madam, I thank you very deeply..." I breathed, still in so much shock I barely knew what to say.

"Your sword." She extended the weapon to me hilt-first and I took it gratefully, tossing the one from the guard aside. "I snatched up the rest of your armor and took it to my place. I couldn't bring it here because it was too heavy but I thought you would need your sword most."

"My lady, how did you know..." Then I shook my head and grimaced. Even that minor action hurt. "It matters not now. We must exit this vile place immediately." The sounds of the guards came readily to my ears so I took her by the arm and raced down the hallway. We ran as if the Chaos itself dogged our steps and for me, memories of my violent torture fresh in mind, it felt there could not be a more appropriate comparison.

Into an antechamber we found ourselves, and what appeared to be a dead end.

Four guards entered, weapons beared. Losing me would probably cause Astos to murder them since my suffering mattered much to the mad wizard regardless that he didn't need me anymore. I pitied their position but would not yield. Neither would they, I knew.

Gathering up all my agony into a bottle in my mind and shutting it tight I hurled myself at them. This startled the four as they rightfully expected me to be more cautious. But such is why I wasn't. Took off-guard I felled one with my blade before the others circled me. One tried to drive a spear into my gut but I dodged. Another thrust out with a blade and I knocked it aside with my own.

I fought as one possessed and maybe truly I was. Possessed from the damage inflicted on my body and soul. Blood followed every step I made. With the initial shock from my foolhardy attack over, I needed to even the odds. A kick from me and a table rolled over two of the guards, disabling them.

"Warrior of Light..." whispered the woman from behind a chair.

"Stay down!" I barked at her.

"You're never leaving here alive!" yelled the last one standing. His sword feinted to my left then cut to my right.

Shakily I parried, locking blades. My voice shook too, but the meaning behind was as steely as the pillars of a castle. "And you're never taking me alive...not again!" Our weapons emitted sharp sounds from the way they scrapped against each other. Crimson friction spread across the blades and across my cheeks too. I felt feverish, as if I might faint away at any moment.

A sudden wild idea sprang into my head. I relinquished the hold and instead threw a bit of the room's shattered furniture at my adversary. It worked before and it worked again. He jerked back and that one second of distraction was all I needed. My blade made a hole where his throat use to be. In seconds he was flopped over a chair.

Dazed from my many wounds, physical and mental, I staggered to a knee. One hand held the sword and the other was a fist against the carpeted floor. In the corner of my dimming vision I could see two of the other guards rise. I had not a moment to spare for weakness or suffering. Using the sword as a crutch I came to my feet then darted over to the woman.

Her dark eyes appraised me, glazed. "You truly are a Warrior of Light...to be able to fight so gallantly while injured..."

I took her hand. "You know the way out of here?"

She nodded.

So we ran.


	7. Chapter 7

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 7

It took me several days to recover. I'd have rather taken less time and probably needed more, but had to balance minimizing the risk of a lapse into a mental or physical breakdown with getting back on the road in time to save my crew. My crew...when I went on this quest I had no desire to add to my burden by leading others. This would be a difficult enough journey as it was.

What I'd finally realized was that responsiblity didn't always come at opportune times.

Never did recovery. Laying on the bed in the apartment of the woman who'd helped me (I'd learned her name was Eleanor) my eyes rested on the ceiling. I was willing the spinning in my head to halt. My injuries healed remarkably quickly but considering it was only a few days ago that my body and soul was subjected to tortures I'll not name (and might not even be able to) sometimes they still lingered.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Eleanor asked, setting a tray at my feet. "You look so much better today!"

The fare was good, if simple, and she obviously made every effort to speed along my recovery. I knew the money I'd given her would make a comfortable life for her, sparing her the shame and degradation of prostitution, but still marvelled at her kindness to me. Getting my gear back, aiding my escape and now allowing me to recover in her home...

"Well enough that I think I can leave today. I do so hate to have imposed on you." I sat up. My head wasn't swimming as much now so I could eat some. At times it ached to eat because of the way my teeth had been yanked on but I did my best. I knew nourishment would speed along my recovery. "You've been so kind to me, my lady."

"I've been kind to you?" She laughed as she spoke. "You've changed my life forever. I can never repay that." Swallowing, her hand drifted to my shoulder. "You've saved me."

I stiffened at her touch, a swirl of emotions in me. Touch inspired many feelings; of how much I missed Sarah, of how much my heart recoiled at the torture at other's hands, at how I felt pity and sympathy for a woman who was fast falling for me.

Eleanor saw me as the white knight who'd rescued her from a miserable fate and whom she'd saved from a terrible fate of his own. It was a classic complex a person often acquired when given kindness by someone after a long life of misery.

"And you saved me." I shifted slightly to pull away from her touch and she took the hint and withdrew her hand. Softly I said, "I would likely be dead by now if you had not been there. Still, I must know, now that I am strong enough to talk...how did you know where I was? Why did you come find me?"

Her hands folded together. "A man with silver hair and green eyes appeared before me. He was quite frightening." A hitched sigh expelled from her lips. "I thought he was going to kill me but instead he asked me if I knew you...and if I wanted to rescue you from death. Of course I wanted to so he told me where you were kept."

Silver hair, green eyes...how could it be any but Sephiroth?

"When was that?"

"About two hours before I found you at the door."

My would-be master certainly didn't care for sparing me the hellish torment if he waited as long as that to send help to me. The idea of needing such aid by the villain grated on me especially since it was such belated assistance, but it puzzled me that he would do so at all. It wasn't like the villain to care for others...did he fear I wouldn't escape alive? That I wouldn't be able to complete my mission?

His fear was not entirely unfounded and it only diminished my hopes at defeating Shinryu.

Thinking of the High God made me think of another deity...my goddess, Cosmos. Or was that Sarah? The one who'd crafted me to fight her wars and protect her realms. Did she toy with me then, with my feelings, pretend to be a princess to lure me into love and then toss me aside? Use my love of her to inspire loyalty such that I would die for her...and then she'd design another warrior to do her dirty bidding?

I knew naught, but what I did know was that I couldn't play with Eleanor's feelings the way I feared my goddess toyed with mine. I had to leave, now.

Glancing up at Eleanor, seeing that shining hope in her eyes, I spoke quietly, "I depart in an hour." Swinging my feet over the bed, I went about collecting my belongings. Then I halted, mulling something over. "I will need a mount. And I need to know what direction Astos and his band took Matoya and the others."

She gave a delicate shrug. I sensed that she knew more than she let on but didn't press the issue. Finding both wouldn't be too difficult in a town such as this. A few coins in the palm of the right person would reveal where the wizard went; a few more would procure me a chocobo to ease the travelling. I was in no shape to be pursuing a powerful adversary but a full recovery was a luxury I simply couldn't afford.

When I stood to speak further with Eleanor I noted she was gone. Had...had I heard crying?

-break-

I knew riding a chocobo was painful on one's bottom and did not treasure the opportunity.

My particular mount was especially foul-tempered and attempted to bite me twice and kick me once. Failure only deepened his bad mood. I stroked him a couple of times to still his hatred, wondering if he'd suffered something evil himself recently. I knew the torture still swirled in my soul, waiting to burst in some uncharacteristic violent action from me and so I could understand the desire to hurt. But I feared what I would do, what I would become and so held tight to my morals. I tried to inspire the same of my steed.

That was no easier to do than find a comfortable place to sit on the chocobo.

I climbed into the saddle then adjusted my sword in its sheath as my golden cape swept behind me. Afterwards I reviewed the map I'd bought from the same merchant I'd gotten this insufferable beast from. Its crude drawings were barely discernible but I'd already gone to the location before and therefore was relatively assured I could find it. Time was not on my side, however. Matoya and the others might have been slain by now.

I lifted my boots to give the chocobo a taste of the spurs, not to hurt, but so we could be on our way. I stopped short when I heard footsteps and swung around in the saddle to see Eleanor approaching. She bore my helm, which, for third time on this quest, I'd forgotten about...this time mainly because I couldn't find it anywhere in her apartment.

I gave a sigh. How is that every woman I sought to elude always found me?

"Your helmet, Sir knight." The dark-haired woman bowed and extended the headgear to me.

With a soft word of thanks I took it from her and donned it. "Please do return to your home, my lady. It has been a pleasure to know you. May the goddess watch over you."

Awkwardness hung in the air like a thick fog. I regarded that as my clue to leave but as I was about to depart I felt a tug on my cape.

It was Eleanor again. Her eyes bled with pleading. "My lord, do not go. Stay here...with me."

I leapt off the chocobo. The animal gave a most disconcerting snap of its beak but I ignored it. Taking the woman by her arms I pulled her into an embrace. "Eleanor, you must understand, please. I have people who depend on me. People who's very lives at this moment could be lost. It is my duty to save them, as you have saved me."

Sparing her feelings seemed the most humane thing to do but the lady would not let this go graciously. She jerked but did not break the hold entirely. "Do you not understand? I love you, and I don't even know your name. I love you and if you go, you will not be returning, will you?"

Of this fantasy, Eleanor was enthralled. The fantasy of the white knight riding in at the deepest of night to rescue her from a hideous fate. To be saved by her in an equally romanticized fashion. And my remaining even a moment more would just intensify this obsession more.

Would it not be easy to abandon this quest and have a comfortable life with this lovely woman? But that I could not do. It mattered not that my goddess, my princess, my own lady appeared to be using me as her shield and possibly leading me on all the while; I must keep up the good fight.

Was that loyalty or love? Was there even a difference?

I knew my eyes could be as bright and as sharp as diamonds when I needed them to be. Now was one such time. "My lady, you must let go of this fantasy you cling to. What you see as love is in reality the confusion with the joy of the changes you've had in your life recently. But even in a moment of great joy we still have struggles. Your struggle now is to find family and friends to share your newfound freedom with."

She turned away. "There is the blacksmith down the road who always seemed to fancy me but...who could ever love me knowing what I am?" Despite the off-handed way she cast her gaze aside there was a tinge of hope in her voice.

"What you were," I corrected with conviction. "Everyone deserves a fresh start, a chance to start over. How do you know until you try?"

She swallowed hard. "You are right, I know. I will do my best in appreciation for all you've done for me." Stepping back, Eleanor bent her head, dignified. She made a brave face, for me, I knew. I was so proud of her. "Go with my blessing."

A smile spread over my lips and I kissed her forehead quickly before jumping back into the saddle. "Goodbye and good health, Eleanor."

I dare not look back. I knew I left a broken heart behind me but knew also that one day it would be mended. The very blacksmith she'd mentioned had eyes only for her. I'd learned this after the way those eyes lingered over her the day we picked up my sword after he'd finished sharpening it.

Would my life have such a tidy ending?

-break-

"Cosmos, preserve me...Cosmos, receive my soul...Cosmos, forgive them for they know naught what they do..."

These words sustained me as I screamed. I screamed so loud my voice was raw. Screamed and sobbed. Sobbed so I couldn't see those who tormented me. They were faceless, nameless. Soulless, too, I imagined, for none could commit such sins against another when a human heart beat within their chest.

How long this went on I knew naught. Could have been in the span of a breath; could be a lifetime. I was consumed by the pain that time lost all meaning. And though I longed to survive the hell that infested in my soul I could feel my sanity and honor slipping. Which would break first?

With a wild shriek I awoke.

Sweat streamed down my back even as a chill swept my bones. Gasping and shaking I pulled my arms tightly about my chest. The dream felt so real, probably because only a few days ago it was real. I had travelled far in the past day and a half, making camp only because my weary limbs nearly forced me to swoon from the saddle. The irritable chocobo needed rest also.

I lay on my bedroll, fighting off the panic and agony. Yes, I'd suffered much but I was still alive, wasn't I? And I had to be strong for those who depended on me. I needed rest so I could defeat the wizard but I could not sleep, the nightmare visiting me every time I closed my eyes. Those eyes trailed to the meager campfire I'd built that had long since extinguished.

The darkness felt oppressive, suffocating, but I forced myself to take long breaths. This nervous breakdown would pass. I would garner some scraps of sleep and forge on in the early morning. My mount hadn't exactly taken a shining to me, but he was less ill-tempered, maybe sensing a kindred soul. A wounded soul.

"My brave knight..."

The flames of my campfire burst into life.

I sat up in shock.

Cosmos stood over me, a sweet and sad smile upon her lips.

Thoughts jumbled in my head as if I was tumbling down a waterfall. She knelt beside me, gently pulling me into her arms. For a moment there I feared I had gone mad, envisioning this for my sheer need of some speck of light in this darkness. Her touch was intoxicating; her voice, hypnotic.

"You have been wounded in both body and soul." Her hand stroked my helmet-less hair. I wore armor to bed no matter how uncomfortable it was but even I couldn't bear a helm while I slept. "Let me heal what wounds I can. Were I able to heal them all nothing would please me more."

A pure green light enveloped me. The aches in my body eased. The shadows in my mind diminished.

I made a half-hearted attempt to break her embrace. "Who are you, goddess? Who are you really? I feel somehow as if I should know, but I don't."

Perhaps the sharp edge of my voice conveyed itself to the goddess for she winced. "I am as you find me, noble warrior. A woman who cares for her knight."

"Until you can craft another to fight your wars for you?" The acid in my tone could not be stilled, though the way her face scrunched up saddened me. I had not meant to be so harsh and cold but the image of that statue, of that memory, cut into my words. "You would not have me die upon your watch until you have no more need of me. Then you shall cast me off."

Cosmos pulled away and turned her back to me. "Why do you say such things? You know how much you mean to me. More than anyone. More than you know..."

I did know; I knew too much it seemed. Of how she'd played the princess and engineered me to be her knight. Bred for battle, led on by love. I clenched my teeth together. A terrible part of me longed to lash out. Everything I had endured up until now apparently was her doing. The lies. The manipulation...

Yet how could I remain angry with her? I loved her, helplessly so. To see the tears upon her face wiped my fury clean away. I grabbed her from behind and and wrapped my arms around her. I held her close and buried my face in her neck.

"Mind me not, good lady. I speak too hastily. Much is on my mind but right now all I care is that I have you here." My voice was muffled in her golden hair.

"I shall be here while you sleep. Only when dawn's gentle rays shine upon your face shall I leave."

As if by magic the mention of sleep made my eyelids feel very heavy indeed. I struggled against them, longing to keep my gaze upon her. This was my Sarah. The goddess and the princess were one. How this was possible I didn't know, just as I didn't know how I could be made from an stone image.

And still I have to rescue her...none of this made sense. Maybe it wasn't suppose to.

I slept cradled in my lady's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 8

The speed took my breath away. My thoughts felt as fast-flowing as this ride, swirling together as the trees seemed to. I'd ridden the chocobo for about three days now, nearing the Lufenian city. There was not a moment to lose; even as I journeyed there the dark elf wizard could be splattering Matoya's blood about the stone-cobbled streets. The moogle, the pirates, even the citizens could be torched, drowned or electrified, whatever was the evil sorcerer's pleasure.

The dark elf wizard had a vicious mind and delighted in the screams of his victims.

Those screams that came from my lips mere days before.

Those screams that echoed in my head this very minute.

My lady's visit had lifted my spirits momentarily and it was critical at that night of utter despair...but now that I had time to re-evaluate everything that joy melted away to bitterness. Maybe the whole visit was only to prompt me to continue the quest; the affection only bestowed upon me to keep this horse pulling the cart.

But men in love are ever fools in love. It goes without saying that I would continue to fight for her, even were it obvious she would cast me off soon after.

My chocobo crested a hill over the city and my heart caught in my throat. Columns of smoke billowed into the skies. Flames rose from several buildings. Carnage and destruction left a wake of broken bodies and bloodied streets. Where the moogle, the witch and the others where was not immediately evident so I turned my mount around to descend the other side of the hill.

A wizard powerful enough (or perhaps with enough soldiers) to wreck such havoc was more formidable than one weakened warrior. My palms sweat in my gloves as I urged the chocobo on. It gave a snap of its beak but I just pushed it harder, determined to reach the city in hopes of saving as many of the citizens as I could.

Tettering my testy mount to a lamppost I then strode through the streets. Tears prickled my eyes as I checked the bodies and found most of them dead. The few that clung to life I did my best to bandage and make comfortable. They would not likely live to see another dawn, but I could make their suffering less for as long as they lasted. One young girl I discovered alive I returned to her mother, making for the one bright spot in this destroyed, desolate place.

So appreciative of my assistance the woman told me all that had happened. The wizard claimed the city almost instantly. Many of the pirates had apparently switched sides and joined the undead minions as they roamed the city burning and looting and likely committing acts even more vile than that. Matoya herself was rumored to be burned as a witch of the black arts and none knew the fate of Master Kupo.

When I asked for Astos's whereabouts she of course pointed to the heavily armed fort at the edge of the city. How was I to infiltrate the fort? Then an idea popped into my head, quite a rudimentary one, but the kind I figured that just might work. I picked up an item from the woman and made my way towards the building.

Arriving at the fort I took care not to be seen by the guards, slipping from shadow to shadow, hugging the wall. I headed towards the rear of the building. None of the undead soldiers or pirate ruffians watched here which suited me just fine. I quickly removed my helm and tied a long rope (the item I'd gotten from the mother) to one of the horns, knotting it twice. Then with a great heave I threw it up and into an open window.

Giving it a tug I found to my satisfaction that it held quite nicely. Now, would it retain my weight? With a sigh I gripped the rope and tentatively climbed up. My eyes often glanced over my shoulder anxious over the possible approach of sentries and I had to take it slow lest I destabilize the rope and fall. However fortune shined on me as I reached the window and leapt inside the room with a single bound.

I untied my helmet and placed it back on my head, abandoning the rope. The room I occupied was a tiny bedchamber. Hearing voices I smoothly slumped to the floor and rolled under the bed. Two pirates stepped into the room for a few minutes. They muttered about the witch and the moogle, about the imminent death of the former and the detainment of the latter.

To my immense delight (and unexpected fortune) they mentioned how Matoya was being taken to a hill outside the building. There she would be tied to a stake and incinerated by flames brought forth by the wizard's own hands. I instantly knew why Astos had chosen this particular demise for her. The sorceress despised being considered a witch of the dark arts, the kind that were often burned in any civilized city.

It would be much easier affair to allow the witch to die and use Astos's distraction to steal the cube away. But, as you probably figured at this point, I wasn't about to do that.

After they left I hurried down the marble staircase. Master Kupo's life didn't appear to be in immediate danger so I sought to locate Astos before he burned Matoya. As more of the dark wizard's minions entered the rooms I was in I quickly took shelter behind whatever curtain, furniture or pillar was at my disposal. I supposed a more courageous knight would have slain all manner of these vile creatures but I am only one man.

And I still had a High God to confront and defeat.

Just as I paradoxically feared and hoped Matoya was with the dark elf. Her dark eyes were wide, frightened. Her hands were bound and she was gagged, likely to keep her spells at bay. A stake had been erected on a mound of earth next to a fountain and the two of the wizard's minions (my former pirate companions) were already hard at work tying the witch to it.

The significance of the torment of running water whilst one burned was not lost on me. Astos was truly a sadistic man.

Pushing back his black, silver-stitched robes, Astos chanted in a language vaguely familiar to me. My own eyes expanded like coins as I realized what he was casting. Without a thought to my own safety, and the advantage of surprise abandoned, I swung out my sword and leapt towards him.

"So good of you to finally join us, Warrior of Light," mocked the dark wizard as he spun around to face me. Azure energy crackled from his fingertips and shot towards me. I twisted in mid-air, narrowingly missing it. As I dropped back to earth, more violent energies surged at me. Ducking and jumping I evaded them barely.

"I knew you would find me and the witch." When the former pirates would have engaged in the melee he waved them off, clearly toying with me. Again and again he unleashed bolts of blue at me, forcing me into an entirely defensive routine. "You are so kind to give me the joy of seeing your face as she burns."

My jaw unhinged as I watched the dark wizard extend a hand to Matoya. Flames burst from his palm and encircled the witch. Her scream knifed me like no sword could.

"You will die for that, wizard!" I yelled, dashing at him. "With the Light I shall smite thee!"

My fury got the best of me. This time, I did not dodge his magical assault.

The same flames that was consuming Matoya engulfed me. Letting out an instinctive howl of pain I fell to a knee; just as the witch I was a literal human torch. Now Astos let his cronies have a go at me and they gleefully joined the fight. Seeing easy prey they attacked simultaneously, blade and axe both descending towards my head.

Forcing myself to my feet I blocked them both at the same time; the axe with a shield and a sword with my own sword. I was screaming all the while the fires rose from my armor and cape. I knew I must be a terrifying sight as a man in my shape should be rolling on the ground not in the midst of combat.

I kicked the sword-armed pirate back so I could deal with the other pirate more permanently. Slapping the flat of my blade against my shoulder, it caught fire as I suspected it would and this I drove into the gut of the pirate. His insides charred while still in his body. With a shriek he fell to the grass and almost immediately died.

The other pirate took one look at me and fled. No accounting for fealty from one as fickle as a pirate I suppose. I took this moment to quickly cup some water and splashed it over me, extinguishing the flames. Hauling off my helm I dunked it in hoping to get a generous portion of water so I could douse the witch too.

However I might have guessed that the dark elf would give me scare a moment to breathe. He withdrew a wand, aimed at me and a bolt of crimson lightning struck me full in the chest. I flew backwards a good two dozen feet, colliding with the stone wall of the fort. My sword fell to the ground at my side. Light burst before my eyes, which was pretty ironic for one such as me.

The wizard snickered and cackled and casually stepped over to me. His boot met me squarely in the face, breaking my nose. I gave an agonized cry and slumped to my side. Astos said, cold in malice, "You forget, dear warrior, that I now possess the seeing orb. I understand you better than a mother or a lover could."

Pressing his wand against my back Astos transmitted electric charges that seared my skin, eliciting moans of pain from me. To add insult to injury he chattered on about my slavery to Sephiroth, my hopeless quest to kill Shinryu and my heart divided by two women who were truly one. Though he didn't fully understand how I could be a tool for war or how Sarah and Cosmos could the one and the same Astos enjoyed tormenting me anyways by mentioning it.

"And your lady...I will savour destroying her, giving her to my torturers to visit upon her what they did to you..."

A shudder took my limbs and not solely attributed to the shocks Astos sent through my nerves. I had barely survived that hell; if Sarah felt even a minute of that it would shatter my soul. My eyes drifted to the wizard's neck where he'd adorned the pendant I'd gifted to my lady. His own eyes gleamed as he drove the wand as deeply into my skin as it would go.

Letting out a screech, I pushed through the pain. Knocking the wand back I lifted my sword and before the wizard could cast another spell I lodged the blade into his throat. Those laughing eyes twisted with terror. I yanked the sword free. With a gurgle of what I surmised was pain and disbelief he flopped to the ground.

Shaking I stood. The little leftover currents of magic made my muscles twitch painfully but my face hardened, resolute, as I calmly stepped away from the wizard. Matoya needed me desperately. I hurried to her side, patting the flames away, what little remained anyways. Her body was half-charred.

"You came for me, brave knight," she was saying between burnt lips.

"Shhh," I said, holding her gently, "You shouldn't talk. I'll get a white mage. You'll be fine in no time."

The slight shifting of her head was indicative of a negative. "It is too late and I am weary of this world anyways." When I would have gone for help, her hand weakly gripped mine. "Please stay with me until...until the gentle goddess calls me to her side."

Goddess? But I had no time to ponder as the witch was fading fast.

"I am sorry," I said softly. Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Don't be. It is my time." Her eyes shined, as if it weren't death that awaited but rather a festival of sorts. "You must go and save your lady. But do me a favour before you go...call me 'm'lady' and kiss my hand as I die. I always wanted a knight to do that." The cough that racked her body would rend skin from bone.

Choking I took her burnt hand lightly and drew my lips along the skin. "My lady."

By the time I lifted my head from her hand she was gone.

-break-

I located the moogle in the basement, locked in a tiny cell. He refused to leave my side the moment I found him. There appeared no wounds upon him and he was unguarded. After I'd slain the dark wizard few of his minions decided to remain. After burying Matoya with her seeing orb, obtained after a quick rummage through Astos's belongings, I took the pendant off the dark wizard and went to get the cube. It was in a chest I unlocked by bashing the hilt of my sword against said lock.

The next two days were a blur. Though weakened by all my ordeals I felt obliged to assist in digging ditches for bodies, doing some repairs and killing the few undead and pirates that lingered. It was with some comfort that I realized that the vast majority of the violence visited upon this city was the result of the walking dead, not the pirates. Still, I'd brought them to this continent after all, and though I could not rightly be blamed for their actions, guilt plagued me anyways.

But strangely enough the citizens had fared well, most taking shelter (the numbers I'd seen earlier were not nearly as many as those who'd lived here apparently) or fleeing. Stranger still several of them insisted that I looked like one of their ancestors and a few even treated me with reverence. I was shocked and tried my best (unsuccessfully) to dissuade them of their awe.

Standing before a vehicle they'd called the hovercraft on the third day I spent the better part of a half hour speaking with one of the citizens. The elderly fellow tried to explain how startlingly similar I was with the one known as Professor Cid.

"You don't realize how important he is to our history," he was saying, checking the engine in the hovercraft. For freeing them from the oppression of the dark wizard they'd insisted I'd take the hovercraft for my journey. "Or how much you resemble him."

"A coincidence," I said. My ill-mannered chocobo had already been loaded on the vessel, making snarling sounds. I ignored him. "I know no one named Cid."

"Cid had a son..." The man's white robed arms flew up to my face. "Are you him?"

I pushed the man's hands down. "I..." Recollection of my conversation with Sephiroth, of the fragmented memories with Cosmos, over my origins, brought fresh pain with this line of discussion. "I don't know. I don't think so. But if I should somehow survive my trial I will return and we can talk further. I would like to know who I am..."

At this point Master Kupo attempted to climb into the hovercraft but I gently pulled him back. "No, Master Kupo, here we part...for a while. I must travel alone."

The moogle jumped up and down in his displeasure. "Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!"

Somehow I understood what he meant. Lowering to a knee I looked straight into his beady eyes. "The chocobo goes with me because the hovercraft cannot take me through the forest that's in the direction I am going." In a sudden burst of inspiration I embraced the little creature. He was easily as furry and warm as any feline. "I trust you to keep these people safe."

Though a bit deflated Master Kupo gave me a little sound of agreement.

"Good," I said, standing. "I'm counting on you." Then I turned to the Lufenian man. "Thank you again for all your generosity. If I am able I will visit, promise."

"You will return," the man said, smiling.

I fired up the engines and was soon on my way.


	9. Chapter 9

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 9

The cold water felt good against my bare skin.

I splashed a hearty portion of it over my face and into my hair, relishing the feeling of cleansing. The day it took to get to the edge of the forest was an uneventful one aside from a skirmish with a few imps. They bloodied my blade an awful greenish color which would take more effort to clean than scouring my skin free of the battles and the road.

Bare save for my loincloth I ducked into the pond completely. After a moment I burst through the surface, water scattering. I shook, sending more crystalline drops around me. It was then that I heard a voice and I stiffened more at the words than the voice, which was unfortunately quite familiar to me now.

"Did you sleep with her?"

I slowly turned around, eying Sephiroth. The villain stood upon the sand, arms crossed. He repeated his statement, altering it slightly. "Do you have carnal knowledge of the goddess?"

My jaw dropped then my brows lowered. "That is none of your concern...and you should not abuse the goddess's honor with such a question."

Sephiroth's eyes appraised me then he grunted. "No, you haven't, but you want to. My, how disturbing."

My mouth opened for a reply when I caught sight of something white and furry darting over to the villain. In its hands was a frying pan and when in reach of Sephiroth's foot it made a clumsy strike at it. The blow fell short of its mark and the swordsman hardly took notice, as if the moogle was an insect not worth his attention.

"Master Kupo! To my side, now!" I barked. The little moogle released the frying pan and it sunk into the sand. Giving a little kupo of fear, the moogle hurried over to me to hide behind my shield. How the creature was even here, as I left it back at the Lufenian city, I knew naught, but nor did I have time to dwell on it now. I had to get rid of Sephiroth first.

"If you have no business here then you should leave. My time grows short." I said this while drying off and dressing, intent on making it clear that I wanted him to depart. Not only did I want him gone so I could question the moogle but also that even though the swordsman extorted my servitude it did not mean I had to suffer his banter. Or so I believed.

He did not quite laugh, but his green eyes definitely did. "I'm here to show you your reality."

"I reject your reality," I countered. "I live in my own."

"Is it not strange," Sephiroth went on as if I hadn't spoken, pacing leisurely, amusedly. "That you hold such licentious affection for one who gave you life?" As if in a coup de grace he halted, stared me straight in the eye and said slowly, "One that could be considered none other than your mother?"

The bracer I'd lifted slipped out of my hands and into the sand. Obviously this point had not occurred to me. But didn't it make sense? Cosmos/Sarah made me...crafted me with her own hands. Was that not a form of birth? Of giving birth? The bond of a mother and son? The kind of bond that was dirtied and disgraced by my desire for her?

Suddenly I was sickened, horrified. My hands twitched.

Reveling in my shock and misery, the villain added, "And they say I have the complex."

Schooling my expression into a fake calm I said, "And why did you tell me this? What do you hope to gain by saying all this?" A glance back at the moogle informed me that the creature abandoned the minor shelter of my shield to take cover in the hovercraft. My chocobo made sounds one could almost describe as a growl.

"Why ask questions you know the answer to already?" Sephiroth snorted again, then took to the water, walking over the waves as one might across steady stone. The mockery of similarity between such a holy gesture only vexed me further. "Or, at least, you should."

Like as wisp in the wind he was gone, leaving me to my bitter thoughts.

-break-

The desert was a barren wasteland. A very hot barren wasteland.

Since the chocobo couldn't possibly bear us both, I placed the moogle on the mount and led them with the bridle. Though wearing full plate mail only made me sweat like I was melting I dare not risk removing it lest some fell beast happen upon us. Already I had encountered two sand monsters, slaying them easily with my sword. Long claw marks on my bracer was encouragement enough for keeping my armor on.

Master Kupo let out a little piteous moan and I glanced up but noticed no change in his health. He was surely suffering under this heat, the kind of climate not native to the creature. The chocobo for his part remained fairly sturdy, though surly as always. Strangely enough though he'd had at least one opportune moment to tear off one of my fingers he'd not taken advantage of said moment. Maybe he was becoming fond of me? I knew naught.

What I did know, however, was how close to fading I was. Dangerously so.

My head kept slumping and my eyes blurred the images of the sand dunes and searing blue sky together. The haze claimed my very senses until I knew only that I had to put one foot in front of the other. The one thing that kept me going was the knowledge that an oasis was around here somewhere, one that myself and my comrades had discovered back during our travels...or had my half-baked brains prompted another false memory out of desperate need?

This was the voyage to Pravoka all over again. We all know how that ended.

An apparition appeared before me. That of my lady.

My jaw dropped, then the fine lines of my lips hardened. She gestured to a distant patch of greenery that I can scare ignore for such was the oasis I recollected from before. I allowed her to lead me to the balmy shores, silent through the short jaunt. Collapsing on the sand I drank deeply from the shadowed waters, urging the chocobo and moogle to do so as well. Neither needed the instruction. The chocobo guzzled the water while the Master Kupo leapt in, submerging in the refreshing liquid.

After I'd supped to my satisfaction I sat back against a palm tree. My shield and sword fell to my sides. The sunlight bounced off the waters to rest on Cosmos's radiant face, echoing sorrow from ages past and ages present. She knelt beside me and took my hand. I cast my gaze upon the water, seeing her countenance reflected within.

"Why do you not look at me?" she asked.

I turned my head back to peer at her face. I couldn't help but soften to her sorrowful expression. "How is it that you are here and yet...there?" My gauntleted fist pointed to the distant Tower of Mirage and beyond, floating amid the clouds, the Flying Fortress. "How is it that you can be my goddess and my princess at the same time?"

I did not utter the word stuck in my throat: my mother.

She breathed heavily. "I am the wind, and the sun, and the music in the air. I can be everywhere and be many things, Warrior of Light. But mostly, I am yours."

I stood up suddenly, lifting my sword as I went. "I serve you, madam."

"Is that all?" She gazed up at me with the kind of hope that broke my heart. When I did not answer she rose to be standing near me, too close for anything appropriate. Her own blue eyes, shade of the crystal itself, shifted to the castle. "I fear if you continue with your quest I shall lose you utterly. If I have not already..."

I pulled away. "We have rested well enough." With a swept of my hand and I reclaimed my shield. "As I understand it, the magic you use to appear before me must exhaust you. Please rest. It shall not be long before I have secured your freedom, my good lady." I bent, bowing, then went about preparing for resuming the trek.

"What has changed?" came Cosmos's voice over my shoulder.

I didn't answer at first, halting in the midst of settling the saddlebag on my mount. The chocobo gave a furious wark to indicate it was most unwelcome. "Nothing...and everything." Now it was my turn to be evasive, mysterious. I didn't do so to give my lady a taste of her own tonic, rather out of my own discomfort at the nature of my anxiety.

How do you explain to the love of your life that her hand in your existence made her a relative?

I couldn't, simply put. In order to survive in this ordeal I would have to forgo reality, clinging to my tarnished remanent of love. "Nothing," I said turning around. "Nothing at all."

Something dark flickered in her eyes, then was gone. "Nothing..." Then her fingers flew up to my face, touching it so gently I thought myself graced by a summer breeze. "You will scale the tower and traverse the flying fortress...but will you survive an encounter with the High God? I wish you would not go..."

My own hands clasped hers and lowered them. "I will defeat Shinryu and we shall escape together..."

"Together..." she echoed in a manner that sent a shiver down my spine. Was it happiness or despair? A bittersweetness at the simultaneous joy and despair surging my body at the knowledge of our love and how, now, it could never be.

But I had to play this part, play at hope. She needed hope, even from a false source. So did I.

"Yes," I said effecting a smile I did not feel. "Together. Now go. It won't be long now."

She disappeared, but not before leaving a kiss on my forehead.

How is it that should I somehow conquer a High God that even then I couldn't get the girl?

This wasn't any kind of fairytale I cared for.

-break-

So much I had endured but finally I am here.

Standing before the Tower of Mirage, I gazed up, my lips slightly agape. The polished ebony walls and the jutting battlements gave off an intimidating presence. My hand traced a fine line along the huge stone door. I didn't notice any door handle or bar, nothing of which to open it at all. I struck the stone hard with a fist but it didn't budge.

As I stood there contemplating how I was suppose to enter a massive groan emanated from within. I shoved Master Kupo back with a precautionary hand. In the manner of all the legendary stories the door appeared to open itself, revealing the dark hallway beyond.

Why did I get the feeling that I was being lured here? That this was all part of some grand, evil scheme?

Well, this was Sephiroth I was working for, after all.

Earlier I'd released the chocobo, tossing his bridle to the sand. In a move that shocked me the creature didn't immediately take off, instead lingering about almost like a rejected lover. With a shout meant to scare him, I finally managed to convince him to run off toward the shelter of the oasis. Even then the chocobo travelled no farther. I figured that was good enough especially considering what I had in mind.

Once again I'd intended to send the moogle scurrying as well but Master Kupo wouldn't have it. So I let the creature tag along behind me as I entered the tower, sword and shield beared. Who knew what manner of demon haunted this place?

Who? Me, of course. I'd been here before, yet all of it seemed different somehow. Quieter. More ominous.

Master Kupo and I traversed a long hallway as nondescript as possible. No scones. No paintings. Nothing to indicate even the slightest hint of life. Or unlife, which would be the much more likely. We walked for a few hours like this, and my heart leapt to hope, thinking that we'd possibly reach the Flying Fortress without incident.

Then I caught the sound of hooves. Pounding loudly in our direction.

Cursing softly under my breath, I sheathed my sword and held my shield aloft with both hands. A simple command had the moogle crouched beside me under the protection of said shield. There was no escape. The hallway didn't end as far as the eye could see and there was no doors or windows to the left or right. The horseman was coming up from behind so heading in that direction wasn't exactly ideal either.

I uttered a soothing sound to the moogle when it whimpered in fear. I could see the rider now, as dark as the deepest night with a steed to match. Embers smoldered on the mount where eyes should have been. Fortunately the rider didn't sport a spear else I might be skewered right through my shield. The enormous battle-ax still gave me pause, however.

When his weapon collided with my shield the latter burst apart. With the momentum of his mount the rider rushed on all the while attempting to turn his steed around. I lifted my hands to see only the handle of my shield; the rest lay upon the stone floor as kindle. Pain from the shock of the blow flared through my chest and I gasped down a scream. Then I spoke a sharp word to order the moogle to stay down and with a magical ring drew my sword.

I stepped into the middle of the corridor.

"Stand in my way and be slain, abomination!" I yelled at the rider.

A howl like from the maw of hell roared down the hallway as the rider swung his horse around and galloped straight towards me. I bent my head forward, helmet horns pointed at him, leveling the sword with my eyes. I could hear every hammer of my heartbeat as he rushed at me, battle-ax dropping down at me.

Our blades issued a screeching sound as they crashed together and at the last second I gave way, dashing aside. Then I lunged, grasping a hold of the saddle with my free hand. His weapon drove down and I barely managed to parry with my sword. The horse continued its mad prance down the hallway as we clashed.

With the handle I bashed the rider in the head and he fell off his horse, taking me along with him.

Landing against the hard stone floor blasted the air from my lungs but I still managed to keep a hold of my sword. Unfortunately for me, this black knight also retained hold of his weapon and took the opportunity to try to behead me. Twisting, I dodged then swept my blade up to hit home on his shoulder. No blood poured forth, only a wisp of gray smoke.

Coming to a knee, I blocked another of his attacks meant to shatter my bones as he'd done to my shield. His boot came down at my shoulder but I spun up to my feet and with a flurry of blows forced him back. Our blades made a riot of sound in this otherwise obscenely silent corridor. Only the weeping murmurs of the moogle could else be heard.

When I miscalculated a feint of his, the real attack nipped my shoulder. The pauldron flew off, exposing the shoulder and the blood his blade had won. Now bloodied footsteps shadowed me, as did this knight surely from the depths of dungeons. Had it been the shoulder to my sword arm I'd be easy prey but it was not. That did not mean there wasn't agonizing pain darting down my chest, of course.

Then I noticed something, something that felt like de ja vu.

The horse. It was returning.

My less than observant adversary didn't appear to notice, the whole of his being focused on wiping me from existence. I continued dueling, keeping that murderous focus on me. Our blades blurred before me, like a wind of knives. Did he tire? Did he feel pain? Was there any way to kill something that had been dead for probably a hundred years?

The dark steed approached with the speed of demons. It was only seconds before he came upon us that the knight spun around and tossed himself aside to avoid being trampled. Myself I leapt up and over the horse, landing, standing, on its back. I dropped down to the saddle, hauled hard on the reins and brought the steed around. I wasn't sure if I could command the beast, but apparently a show of force was all it needed.

My sword aimed for my foe's neck.

Payback's a fiend? No, that wasn't the right saying, but the sentiment was understood.

The black knight didn't so much as gasp as my sword loped his head off his shoulders. One of the more fortunate aspects of having travelled this tower before was knowledge. Knowledge that the undead often fell, and remain fallen, when their head was severed from their body.

As the steed passed the moogle I jumped off. It continued down the corridor, hooves fading out in the distance.

I genuflected next to Master Kupo, breathing heavy. He fussed over my injury, dressing it with bandages from a med-kit he'd taken from the hovercraft. I hadn't even known it was there.

If a simple dark knight could almost best me how could I conquer a High God?

After a few moments of being tending to, I put my sword away and extended my hand to the creature.

"Ready?"

He squeaked an assent.

The corridor returned to its eerie quiet soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

The Goddess and Her Warrior: Chapter 10

A feeling of elation and imminent doom fell over me.

I was at the entrance to the Flying Fortress. Here at the Heart of the Tower was the mitral pedestal which was cut precisely to house the very cube I carried. Its design, once activated, would teleport anyone brave enough to stand in the sapphire pulse of the cylinder pillar to the floating castle itself. Built hundreds of years ago by the Sky Warriors the noble fortress fell to the ruin of the Final of the Four, Tiamat.

And also, I'd come to realize, the God of War, Shinryu.

I turned to squat next to my companion, Master Kupo. An idea had formed in my head over the past several hours of walking and I was determined upon the course.

With a carefully crafted set of words I told the moogle it was time to face our greatest challenge. I spared nothing in praising his dedication, his courage, assistance and residence. And truth be told such was not exactly solely for the benefit of my plan; Master Kupo was sometimes the sole reason for my survival.

It was with a soft sigh that I said, "Master Kupo, I want you to have this." I lifted the pendant that my lady favored me with over my head. Clutching one of his furry paws I pressed the necklace into it. "It may not save you, but it will afford you some protection as we engage our gravest trial."

Looking up at me with those beady eyes full of trust, the moogle consented and went about putting it on.

That was exactly the distraction I counted on.

I drove the cube into its slot and it instantly came alive, glowing iridescence to burn the eye. The moogle gave a squeak, one I surmised to be shock. Then I rushed into the gleaming pulse of the transporter and shut the door behind me. A cry of shock transformed into a cry of alarm as Master Kupo ran up to the door and pounded his paws on it.

It was futile I knew; there was no way to open the door now, from either side.

I could see the little white head from a porthole in the pillar's door and what I witnessed broke my heart. Tiny tears poured from his eyes and his cries were awful to hear. Still I knew my course to be right; I simply couldn't take him with me on this last leg of the journey. I wouldn't stain my soul with his death.

"Master Kupo!" I shouted. His small furry body jerked and he stopped. "You must be brave. You must leave this place without me, go to the oasis and find the chocobo. Return to Lufeninia and stay with them."

His wailing resumed.

"Stop that!" My shout carried the weight of a command. Again this halted him. "You must do this, for me. Take care of the Lufenians and they will take care of you."

The swirl of the sapphire light was blurring his face. The device was taking affect and I knew I would remain here not much longer. "Go now, " I said. "I won't ever forget you."

"Kupooooooooooooooooooo!"

As I vanished through the brightness I understood his cry to be a heartfelt farewell.

-break-

All I saw was a thousand faces staring back at me. My own face.

Stepping out of the pillar portal I came upon a long mirrored hallway. I remembered the tediously long hallways but not that they were composed of polished mirrors. It was somewhat disconcerting to walk pass, and over, my distorted visage again and again. Did a number on my already over-wrought brain.

I half expected the irrepressible moogle to circumvent my little plot and pop up but he didn't. There was a surprising lump in my throat from his absence. Aside from the occasional, but significant, times he assisted me I also missed his presence. I berated myself for being sentimental; I could scare afford to be miring in loneliness right now.

A soft hissing reached my ears. My blade made a magical chime as it was freed from the sheath, scavenged shield at my side. I glanced about but saw nothing and heard no more and so I re-sheathed it. I hardly assumed it was just my imagination but had no recourse. Surely it would make its presence known at probably the most inopportune time.

It would not be long now, I knew, before my confrontation with the High God. I was sweating furiously in my armor. The desperate hope mixed with grief-ladden fear when my mind wandered back to my lady...back to my mother. The thought of connecting the two repulsed me. Did she actually know? Did she actually understand? What did my lady really expect out of all this?

I halted in mid-step and took a good long look at myself.

No, I don't mean in the somewhat conventional sense in relation to the mirrors, though I could certainly forgive such a conclusion. Neither I had descended back into pointless musings. A stone's throw away stood a sun-caped knight, donning a set of silver armor. A sword hung casually from his hand. A helm with the tallest horns lay upon his head...a helm's horn matched in height only by my own.

If you hadn't figured it out by now, I was staring at me.

I demanded, "What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

The face that bore a striking similarity to my own had a very dissimilar smirk. "Can you not see? I am you and you are me."

That voice was also familiar...but it was not mine. And not immediately evident who it belonged to.

"Step aside, my time grows short." Despite my command the doppelgänger only lifted his blade and pointed it directly in line with my heart.

"What's the rush? So eager for death?"

I closed my eyes briefly then narrowed them like the edge of his sword. Like the edge of mine. "So long as I breathe my hopes are not crushed yet." My blade came free from its sheath. "Step aside or be slain."

His answer was to rush towards me. Unlike with the charge of the horseman I felt reasonably certain that my own strength (he was a carbon copy crafted by magic I guessed) could meet his head-on so I took to my heels, sword leading the way. Something fluttered in the back of my mind that there was something not quite right about this encounter but I smothered it beneath the heat of battle as our blades became one.

The screech sounded like a banshee from the darkest of caverns. Red-hot friction painted our swords as they crashed together again and again. It was with disheartening astonishment that I realized that our strengths were not mimics of each other; it was clear he was the better swordsman. His skill was akin to mine but he possessed such power behind each blow that I was forced back step after step.

If he was my double how could he be physically stronger?

I feigned taking a cut to my belly, inviting the doppelgänger to over-extend himself. He made a powerful downward cut meant to cleave me in two but I darted to the side. My counterstrike sheered him clean of his left bracer. Had it gone deeper he'd be bereft of his sword arm. But such was not my luck.

With the hilt of my sword, I smashed a man-sized hole in one of the mirror-walls. I slipped on through, sliding to one side of the hole. As I hoped my double followed me and I drove my blade home into his flank, unfortunately missing his heart completely. He gave a pain-filled grunt before swinging his own sword around to block my second blow.

This time he did something utterly unlike me. With his free hand he sent an ice-spike at my chest.

The force that hit me carried me right through the glass wall and into the ante-chamber beyond. Glass shattered all around me like a series of deadly snowflakes. I landed on my side and felt something crack in my chest. A rib, I supposed. I drew in a breath, and every bit of air inflamed my lungs. Still I stood, taking my sword with me.

How I dearly longed for one of my magical fangs as I dodged and blocked more chunks of ice that flew through the crevice I'd unwittingly made. This magic, as far as I could see, did not originate from a device, but rather from the warrior himself. If he was meant to be a copy of me, clearly the creator favored affording the doppelgänger a greater range of weapons to combat me with.

That hardly seemed fair. Time to even the odds.

One hand bore the shield that kept his magical arsenal at bay while my sword tapped the walls. Just as I figured more of the walls were fragile enough to break. It stood to reason the ceiling was hardly much more stable. I flung my shield out and up, toward said ceiling. It reduced the glass into a shower of sharp slivers over the head of my adversary.

This startled him. The magical assault let up immediately as he darted between the holes I'd made, both willingly and not so willingly, and carved out a new one. More glass flew forward in a torrent. As a huge chunk of it came my way I leapt up on it and string-boarded off for an aim at my doppelgänger's head. Having the high ground (or high air, as more apt the term would be) I felt certain of my chances to finish this here and now.

Such was not to be. Like the glass crystalized as ice in my veins, darkness seeped into my every cell. Paralyzation followed soon after and I fell once again, head crashing against the very glass chunk I'd used for the ill-fated leap. Shadows swam in my sight. A single pin-point of light kept my mind from fading into nothingness, revealing a face I knew very well.

Sephiroth.

"Oooooh, where did you find this strength, Warrior of Darkness?" Was there a crack in his tone wide enough for admiration? The numbness in my brain made it hard to tell. Not like I'd respond to his question. "Despite incredible odds you made it here and almost overpowered me. I see Cloud taught you a few tricks...or did a puppet like you manage it all on your own? Shinryu will be content with you."

Consciousness was taunting me with faintness yet I heard his every word, including the last few he'd uttered. Shinryu content with...me? Why had Sephiroth battled me at all? Did he not want me fresh enough to possibly slay the High God? Just as I was learning that my lady's designs were not entirely what she made them seem, so too did I wonder exactly what the villain had in mind.

The lies and manipulation choked me as easily as this evil-shrouded fog. Where was the Light, the guiding radiance I sacrificed everything for? My princess...my goddess...my mother...

I was a gambit to everyone. Sephiroth. Shinryu. Cosmos. Sarah. The very Light itself.

"I am...a puppet?" I heard myself say.

Satisfaction bled into Sephiroth's cackle. "Will you go on?"

Go on? Why, I asked myself silently. It was apparent that Cosmos paraded around as a princess to ensnare my heart so I would do her biding, a thing even more despicable considering how she brought me into the world. Shinryu had some plan with me and considering that he was an evil god, that sort of thing would hardly be pleasant. Sephiroth himself delighted in toying with me.

What was I fighting for? I realized I'd long since forgotten.

Yet I still muttered, "Yes."

No, I didn't want to go on. I didn't want to partake in this facade any longer. Let me leave. Let me find my own path, far from the clutches and deceptions of others. Let them all be damned, even the one I loved. Even the one I shared a bond with, be it blood or otherwise.

My heart said no, but my lips said yes.

The darkness parted, allowing me to stand. By the time it was fully clear, the swordsman had vanished. My hands flew up to my face, droplets covering them and I marveled at the sight. Had I been crying? What was this feeling...or lack of feeling, rather?

When I had I lost the ability to understand grief? Even my anger and frustration disappeared as I reclaimed my sword and shield. All capacity for emotion drained away, leaving an empty chalice slowly filling with renewed meaning.

To fulfill my purpose, to complete my quest.

Despite being surrounded by my own image a thousands times over I didn't recognize myself anymore.

And what wonderful gift did Sephiroth think to leave me?

The miniature of me.

-break-

There was the door. Beyond it lay the end of this quest and possibly the end of me as well.

Quest? More of a game. I was a piece to move about a board. Nothing more.

I grit my teeth and kept a hand tightened around my sword. I could ill afford to tarry with worries now. Perhaps this quest was not at all what I had been led to believe. Perhaps I was being played with. But I had to see it to the end, because that's just the kind of person I am...or was that really my reasons for being here now?

No, there was something else, something ingrained so deeply in me I scant knew what it was.

Letting out a noisy breath I pushed the great stone door open. Wind blew in and scattered my silver hair. I remembered this part, the long walkway barely wide enough for two men to stroll side by side without falling to their deaths. It ended in a circular landing with broken columns and an altar in the center made of the darkest obsidian.

There was one new but very important detail. There lay a woman upon the altar. Unlike in Sephiroth's image she was not amid flames but she was chained. And she was my lady.

All my bitter anger towards Sarah/Cosmos drained from me as I saw her struggling. I replaced my sword into its sheath immediately and darted down the walkway. Wind struck me multiple times, threatening to bowl me over into the unknown. If I fell I would die long before I hit ground; clouds cradled us at this height. I only ran faster.

We were alone here, as far as I could see. If I could spirit her away quickly enough perhaps I could avoid this confrontation with Shinryu. Then we could sort out our...situation.

It astonished me that I reached her without incident. The altar towered over me so I set to task climbing up the side to finally reach the top. I hovered over her, knees on the cold stone on either side of her legs. It could hardly be considered an appropriate position but I needed it in order to get at her chains.

It was at that moment that I noted I knew not which name to address her with.

She gazed up at me, hope sparkling in her sapphire eyes.

I choked and said, "My lady, I'm here to free you."

Suddenly, as if only a figment of my feverish imagination, she melted away. I gasped, hands roaming the cold stone in anguish.

A shadow fell on me. I jerked one side upwards just as a huge claw descended.

Like a blade dipped in flames a talon tore through my back and out the center of my chest plate. Pain exploded throughout my body. I couldn't scream. Couldn't even breathe. Blood splattered onto the utterly empty altar. This I noted in my dim vision and even dimmer concentration as the claw lifted me up. I soared through the air at the speed of the claw coming face to face with the High God himself.

Shinyru.

A dragon. A serpent. A beast. I could hardly describe him. It. Whatever the God was.

_I have you at last, worm._

_Yes, he was speaking directly into my mind. I could not hear my thoughts because his' crowded into my head, seeking submission. I squirmed both my body and my mind but he held me in his thrall mentally as easily as he suspended me what must have been two dozen feet off the floor. With a single swipe and he could rend me in two._

My helm tumbled off my head to land on the floor.

I could hardly be so lucky as to meet such a quick end.

_Do you understand how much effort it was to lure you here? I suppose Sephiroth was right to pick you; truly there is no other warrior in all the ages that could slay Chaos himself. I'm probably wasting my time to ask you but will you surrender and let me in your soul without a fight? A warrior of your caliber should not be tortured into subservience._

The memory of the hellish torment that Astos's torturers inflicted on me coursed through my very blood. The dark wizard's viciousness would pale in comparison to the kind of misery that a God of War could imagine. I am but one man. A man against a God. Would surrender be so dishonorable? Could anyone blame me for giving up in this dark hour?

Astos's torturers had me for hours and I gave them nothing. And yet with the images of what Shinryu would devastate me with blazed in my head and my honor threatened to shatter in minutes.

My lips parted to respond but the last person I expected 'saved' me.

Sephiroth strode onto the landing.

His green eyes glittered. "Is he not what I promised? A frail human yes, but his prowess with the Light is quite impressive. And here he is. Weakened body and soul, just as I promised."

If a dragon-god could look displeased that's what Shinryu was. He spoke verbally, "You almost killed him. You risk too much for your own amusement, Sephiroth."

Now the swordsman's eyes narrowed. "I dare say hanging him on your claw isn't good for his health either."

You would think considering how much Shinryu apparently needed me that he'd lay me down rather gently. He did nothing of the sort. Twisting his claw around he let me slide off his talon and drop to the altar below. The impact of the stone against my body drove a scream out of my mouth, the first I'd finally uttered.

I gagged on the blood spewing past my lips but I had far worse things to worry about. The injury to my chest hadn't punctured my heart or a lung but my life-force was flooding out. Death was minutes away, at most. Sephiroth and Shinryu could then argue over my dead body then. Literally.

Rolling over the altar I crumpled to the floor. I knew I made a pathetic figure as I crawled hands and knees to escape the room but I no longer cared. This was a set-up. The whole plot was to have me host Shinryu's spirit so he could cause whatever damage he so pleased in this world, that much was clear. And a God of War did so love to cause mayhem.

Was Cosmos/Sarah even here? Was she somehow even in on this plot?

Following the heated conversation between the two villains might have been more conducive to my longevity. With ease Sephiroth caught up to me and planted his big boot against my back. I let out another howl as he ground me to the floor. After a minute of that he leaned down to haul me up by my hair. My blue eyes bulged.

"If he's of no use to you, perhaps I'll kill him right now."

His katana menaced my neck. I dare not breathe lest I greet death a moment sooner.

In a creeping kind of unison two voices cried out, "No!" One was composed of Shinryu's infuriated timber, the kind of sound that made mere mortals weep in terror. The other was the voice of Sarah, of Cosmos, a scintillating music to calm such mortals from their fears. And as if that very voice intended such an effect a healing wave washed over me, keeping me from the brink of demise.

Sephiroth released me in disgust. Or perhaps he had a challenger to contend with.

Between blurry eyes I could see her, standing tall in a white dress with a staff in one hand.

She saved me, I thought as I slumped onto my side on the floor. The spell stayed death's hand but my injuries could hardly be cured by one casting. This she clearly understood for my lady rushed to my side and lowered to her knees to pull me up into her lap. More magic flowed through my veins, enough so that as she rose I was able to stand next to her.

"Well isn't this quite the role reversal," came Sephiroth's mocking comment. "You rush here to save her and she's the one saving you."

I chanced a sideways glance at Cosmos. Or should I say Sarah? I dare say this will get terribly confusing to keep straight. Then again, who really knew the identity of she who stood by my side at this fateful hour? Then I shifted my gaze upwards.

Shinryu hovered in the skies, setting sun glinting off his golden scales. What was he waiting for? Did the affairs of mortals amuse him?

Finally my eyes drifted down to the silver-haired swordsman. It was the flash in his eyes and the way his lips twisted that afforded me the insight into his next action.

A gout of flames burst out of Sephiroth's gloved hand.

I twisted my body in front of Cosmos's to block the magic. The fire seared into my skin after it wore away portions of my cape and back plate; unthinkable agony yet I retained my scream inside. All the while my eyes locked onto those of my lady, infinite hope I could not conceal upon my face. It could not be questioned; I would die for her.

Even after all this, I was loyal to her. I guess some things never change?

After the fires died away (Cosmos whisked some of it off me with her hand) I turned around to face Sephiroth. I'd been pierced, burned, beaten and had fallen two dozen feet. And still I stood, sword slowly raising to level it at the villain's eyes.

I knew it to be terribly corny but said it anyways. I felt entitled to such a dramatic comment after everything I'd endured to reach this point.

"We save each other."


	11. Chapter 11

The Goddess and Her Warrior Chapter 11

Shinryu let out of roar that echoed through the ages.

Sephiroth's laughter was scare less intimidating. "How romantic. The...lovers...stand side by side to defeat their enemies...but who is the foe here, Warrior of Darkness? Is it me? Is it the High God? Or is it the one you've placed all your faith in...the same one who would use you as her shield even as she stabbed you in the back?"

I couldn't help it; my face twitched. My dedication to my lady would not be swayed, but I deserved the answers to the questions whirling in my wrenched heart. I turned to face Cosmos (Sarah?) and opened my mouth but she was already drifting up into the air, hand gracing my forehead for a moment.

"I will slay the High God; you deal with Sephiroth."

"Cosmos..." Then I uttered, "Sarah..."

"Yes, who is she really? Who are you? How can there be a purpose in the memory of such a man?"

My hand tightened around my sword at the villain's words. The various injuries I'd acquired over such a short period of time drew my breath short and ached in the marrow of my bones. But the mystery of me and my lady pained greater still. I would burn all these questions in the heat of battle. So I raised the sword and dove straight at Sephiroth.

The villain was ready for me. Out came his gravity-defying sword, meeting mine with a crash of metal. I swung my blade around for a hit at his flank but Sephiroth blocked it easily. Twisting on my heel I darted in for another strike at his head. Blocked. Another try for his flank. Dodged. It was as if he was toying with me. Maybe. Probably.

Above us the Goddess and the High God waged war in a battle of the skies. To even spare a glance heavenwards dazzled my eyes. Lightning snaked in a crimson line; a boom of thunder followed suit. Rain and ice chunks poured down as remnants of their spells. Flames landed in pools at our feet even as we danced among them.

Sephiroth finally went on the offensive with a downward cut.

I blocked, shaken to the core. At my best I'd be hard-pressed to defeat him...and this was hardly my best.

He slid his sword along mine, mockingly, meaningly.

A pillar of fire honed in on the villain's position. He side-stepped it but he was forced to relinquish the lock of our swords.

I battered him with a flurry of blows. Rain made a mess of my vision but I continued my wild assault. Hopefully this would be such a shock to him he'd be unable to counter-attack.

It was a risky gamble. He gave ground. I had him nearly bowled over the altar.

Then something came flying at me. My helmet. It struck me full in the face.

Why did I always have to forget that damn thing?

I staggered but did not fall. Kept ahold of my sword too. It was all I could do to survive now as the villain punished me with his impossibly long sword. He was a green-eyed demon framed by the obsidian lightning. One of his strikes sneaked past my parry and raked across my chest. A thin red line appeared and I gagged against the pain.

Was it the Light's favor or mere misfortune when an enormous half-island crashed into the base connecting the landing to the walkway? When the landing both Sephiroth and I stood upon broke apart and sent us swirling down?

Wind slapped into my face. The speed we fell stole the air from my lungs. Sephiroth seemed barely affected, resuming his assault after a moment to steady his feet. My own sword came up to block his semi-circle slashes. Our landing cracked in two, separating us. I could just watch as he stood on his part of the landing, that twisted smile upon his lips.

My gaze shot to the skies. Cosmos fared little better than I. A blast of energy had her spiraling westward, bringing up her staff to block another magical blow. Sparks descended from the impact and both Sephiroth and I had to dodge to evade being singed. I cringed to see her struggle, calling out her name.

What did I call out?

"Sarah!"

Laughter cut across the expanse between Sephiroth and I. "Sarah? Is it easier to pretend that she is your darling princess? Not the woman who brought you into this world? Who brought you into this world to use you? A puppet? Your love for her is as amusing as it is disturbing!"

I was really tiring of his mocking. I knew it folly but I launched myself at him. This didn't prove nearly as effective as I hoped.

His spell unleashed. It clipped my shoulder. The brief purchase I found on his portion of the landing was lost and I tumbled backwards. My hand grasped the edge, the other hand retaining my sword. The ruins of my cape swirled about me.

And we continued our descent toward the desert below.

Sephiroth stood before me, his long steel-as-dagger hair flowing about him. That sword of his came in line with my left eye.

Above I could see Cosmos retaliate against the High God. Her blast of cold tore a wing off the dragon-god and he retreated with a pain-filled roar. His initial lead now gone, Shinryu resorted to defensive measures. It heartened me to see my lady so near to victory, even as my own demise seemed assured.

Up went the villain's sword. I knew the stroke; it was beheading.

My eyes closed and my lips parted.

If my lady could defeat Shinryu and escape Sephiroth then my death would not be in vain.

...and was that all part of her plan?

Why was I not dead yet? Why had he not struck?

Then, a deep voice. Sephiroth? Shinryu? Did I hear it in my ears? My mind?

_If you assist in slaying the Goddess she will no longer have dominion over you. Indeed it is you who will hold dominion over others. Your fate will no longer be in another's hand; they will be in yours. You were not meant to be a pawn of others. Designed yes, but who says that you must swear fealty to a false idol? Carve out your destiny. Destroy the one who would cast you aside._

For a moment the poison seeped into my heart. I had thought the hurt over how my lady deceived me would be soothed over by that undying loyalty I held fast to. But my heart boiled in confusion. Here, now, I had to choose between clothing myself in the darkness and the freedom it brings or chain myself to the Light, knowing I was ever her slave?

My eyes slid open. My sword lifted up.

You really didn't think I'd choose the Darkness, did you?

Why do you think my name ends in Light?

Sephiroth's own reliance on Shinryu's interference was his undoing. Once he realized I would not surrender to the High God's manipulations his sword swung down. Not fast enough. Our blades collided, more sparks bursting out like dying stars. I still clutched the edge of the ruined platform with one hand.

Who knew how long we had until we'd be splattered on the sand?

Mustering my floundering strength I forced myself onto the landing and my feet. Perhaps my tenacity astounded the villain for Sephiroth stumbled back. Or else it was prompted by the rapid descent of our ruined platform. The tattered remnants of our cloaks whipped about us.

There was nowhere for the villain to flee. My chops came furious and fast. His blocks were uncertain, hesitant.

Then I realized my folly. His faltering defense was a ruse.

His sword flashed up to pierce me in the belly.

My own weapon dropped nerveless from my fingers. It faded into the distance below.

Up again I went. Once again speared by a villain, at his mercy.

"Fall into shadow, Warrior of Darkness."

As if conjured by him, shadows slipped into my sight. Licking my lips I said, "Light."

I didn't hear so much as feel his chuckle. "What?"

"Warrior...of...Light." This I said as I did the inhuman and slid myself down the length of his sword towards him. The agony crawled through my veins. Blood burst as blossoms to float upwards. I uttered, "I have something to return to you."

With the last of my dying energy I hauled out the small statue of me and drove it into his chest.

How I'd managed to pierce clothing and skin to muscle and bone beneath bewildered even me.

The hit knocked Sephiroth off his feet. I crumpled down with him. I possessed no more strength. I hadn't even the energy to remove his sword. Or to finish him off. Such seemed unnecessary as the swordsman looked startled as his life-force poured out of his wound. He ripped the miniature out and then, whether by will or weakness, stumbled off the platform fragment.

The small statue lay an inch from me.

I shifted my head slightly so I could see what fate had befallen my lady. Or glorious victory, I told myself. Her power was such that even a High God trembled.

What I witnessed tore an anguished cry from my lips. Cosmos threw up her glowing hands and burst into light as ivory as her dress, enveloping herself and Shinryu. Not even a shred of her remained. Nor of Shinryu. She had defeated the High God, but at the cost of her life.

And I had slain Sephiroth. And I soon would meet a similar grisly end.

My fingers crawled until they rested on the miniature. It was the last image I saw before consciousness abandoned me to the soft folds of darkness.

-break-

"Sydney?"

A fog of confusion whirled in my darkened vision.

"Wake up!"

A pair of blue eyes penetrated the darkness, followed by a halo of sun-kissed hair and the one smile I never thought to see again.

Sarah's smile.

I jolted up then gasped sharply. The pain stabbed into my bones.

I glanced around, as much as my battered body allowed. I was slumped over the backseat of the hovercraft. A familiar ill-tempered chocobo pranced around a few feet away; where the moogle was I knew not. My gaze shifted over to the Tower of Mirage, now desolate and silent. My sword was back in its sheath.

As you can imagine I was quite confused.

"You were so brave..." The princess leaned down to embrace me. "And you saved me!"

Though it strained every muscle in my body (not to mention my heart) I pushed her back. I just saw her die...or was that her? What exactly happened just now? How was I here? How was she here? How...just how...just how or what or whom or...anything?

"You..." I stammered, then stopped. Then I shouted, "How can any of this be real?! Maybe I'm not even real!"

I fear my state of mind was beyond anything remotely sane. I did the next coherent, and of course crazy, thing to cross it...leaping up on the back of the chocobo I urged him on by the spurs on my boots. With a strangely welcoming wark he took off instantly.

Sand swirled about me from the mad pace we'd engaged. I cared not. Knew not, either, of our destination. All I knew was that I had to get away, be away, to sort through the wild illusions taken hold of me. In the background I heard the roar of the engines of the hovercraft. She was following me. Whomever she was.

Once I reached the forest my mouth sagged open.

There was me. Again. Standing there.

Only this time the replication was imperfect. Same silver hair, same blue eyes, same basic build...but less muscle definition and he was possessed of refined features, the sort more fitting on a scholar than a warrior. He donned a white scientist's coat and set of slim glasses. The glint of madness in his eyes was akin to mine, but something told me that which fueled it was infinitely more complex than what I endured.

I took this all in within a moment. The next moment had my sword out.

Sephiroth? Was this another illusion conjured up by him? How had he survived his wounds and the fall?

Despite my sanity slipping with every breath I took, my next words rang of challenge.

"In the honor of Light I shall slay you where you stand, abomination!"

He chuckled. The sound was nothing like the swordsman.

"For what purpose, Warrior of Light? Are you not seeking knowledge...of who you are? Of who your dear mistress is?" The way he inclined his head let me know that she...Cosmos? Sarah? Another woman entirely?...was not more than a dozen paces away. I stiffened, emotions assailing me. "I am the one who can answer many of your questions...though I fear you will want to kill me more after I do."

The lady walked past me, sparing me a glance as she did so. Even as she strode she transformed. She was neither Sarah nor Cosmos, but someone else entirely. The woman who stood by the side of my doppelgänger possessed traits of both of my ladies, but I didn't recognize her. The gaze she set upon me was not unkind.

"If you follow us we will explain. I promise," she said.

My own eyes flickered from one to the other. I licked my lips. "And...Sarah? Cosmos? Is she..."

She nodded. "She lives."

My heart soared to heights beyond what any airship could reach. No matter the history between us, knowledge of her surviving would ever be the most wonderous news.

And so I swallowed and said, "Lead on."


	12. Chapter 12

The Goddess and Her Warrior Chapter 12

The tea mug rolled in the palm of my hands even as the thoughts rolled in my distorted mind. I could hardly make sense of any of this, but I struggled to anyways. This was exactly what I'd longed for, for so long, and now that such revelations unfolded before me, I fear my heart would burst from the pain. And the joy.

"That is how you came to be," the professor finally finished. At this point he had taken to pacing up and down the small bungalow we occupied, perhaps anxious over my perceived reaction. I knew my absolute silence disturbed them both. But considering how much data I'd been fed it was a wonder I was here at all, not off in some far-away land that lost minds find themselves.

My eyes lifted from the mug and settled on the professor. He was the one to break the truth of my origins so I addressed him, though through the corner of my eye I monitored the woman's visage as well. "So I am you, and you are me." The irony of the similarity to this comment and Sephiroth's back in the Flying Fortress was not lost on me. "You were the one who...created me."

Created. The very concept itself was frightening. Yet the moment he'd uttered it, I remained calm. All the trepidation formed from the speculation of who I am was worse the truth itself.

I was a manikin. That much I'd already surmised. I was bred for war. That much I'd resigned myself to.

But I was not crafted by Cosmos. We were not related. Not that way, anyways.

"And she is formed of me." That was the woman seated by the window, sunlight shining on a halo of golden hair. The one resembled both of the women I'd cherished: Sarah and Cosmos.

"A warrior of light and the goddess of harmony..." I whispered. "Created to be the avatars of Professor Cid and his wife."

The two named shared a look. Guilt? I could not be sure. Somehow I sensed the identity of my beloved and myself were not the only reasons for the unhappy shadows upon their faces.

I stood suddenly. A great need seized me to find Cosmos and sort this out with her. I could not be certain of how much I could believe of what the two said, but the pieces fit far better than the lies Sephiroth had spun around me. Demoralizing me by trapping me in illusions so I'd be easy prey for the High God sounded like just the sort of thing the villain would try.

Being the offspring of the goddess was sheer falsehood. If anything I'd heard from the professor and his wife rang of honesty, she and I were bound by a different, more intimate thread. If I was indeed an incarnation of Cid, and she was of his lady then we truly were soulmates...or soul-manikins, as more apt the term might be.

But then that meant that she had indeed lied to me, used me. I might not be born out of her to be used in some sick scheme, but she'd deceived me for her own ends all the same.

I had learned so much in so little time, and yet thirsted for the last drop of knowledge not yet relinquished.

I bowed to both of them. "I am deeply grateful for what you've told me. I've much to think about." The wash of their words made my lips unsteady but I kept my tone serene. "And since you've told me that Cosmos yet lives, I beg leave of you...and I beg that you point me in the right direction of the lady."

"Sarah. Princess Sarah, to be proper," pipped up Cid's wife.

I blinked.

"Cosmos was only an identity she took on once forced into the role of Goddess."

"By you." Coldness bled into my words.

Another look was exchanged between husband and wife.

Struck by a revelation of my own, I asked, "So, tell me, why did you decide to seek me out and inform me of all this?"

The professor coughed. "Cosmos took you from the Tower and told us to pick you up. She insisted that we tell you this." His hands twisted, anxious. "And now that you know this much...I must tell you that the wheel of fate turns...there is so much you must understand...your involvement is critical..."

I shook my head. "Does it even matter? Tell me where I may find the Princess and I will bother you no more. I have imposed on your gracious hospitality enough as it is." The last thing I so desired was to become caught up in whatever situation birthed me. I felt denied happiness for far too long because of the ambitions of two scientists.

Yet if not for them, I would have no existence at all.

The wife opened her mouth to answer but Cid shut her down with a glare. Her face hardened, and another silent argument ensued. Apparently she won out for she said, "Corneila. If you take the hovercraft you should arrive there in two days..."

I needed to hear no more. My sword slipped into my hand and I was out the door in an instant.

After I leapt into the hovercraft I powered the engines. My chocobo let out a startled wark as I urged him in again and he dutifully consented.

The wife came rushing out of the house clutching something in her hands.

"You forgot this!"

It was the miniature.

I stretched out a hand and took it. Emotions swirled on my face, I knew.

"Best of luck to you," she said, eyes soft with kindness.

The last thing I saw out of the edge of my vision was Professor Cid embracing his wife.

Do life's little threads tie up so nicely?

-break-

Corneila. I'm back to where this whole story started.

Staring up at its gleaming white towers I drew in a breath. Although one might consider the confrontation with Sephiroth to be the climax to the trials I did not. In the end every story for a man is about a woman. To learn the truth. To learn if there is a future. To learn if love still burned where so many wounds had been inflicted.

I swung out of the saddle of my mount, hand on sword's hilt. I did not bother to tetter the chocobo to a tree. He had become so fond of me, the bird would not be parted from me. The hovercraft I'd left on the other side of the forest. And inside one of my pouches was the mini-statue of me.

I strode straight up the gates and I splattered a smile upon my face. I feared my failure to protect the princess would cause the guards to bar my entry.

To my immense frustration, that's exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry, knight, but we cannot allow you to step foot inside the city," said one.

"You should leave too," said the other. "'We have orders to slay you on sight."

Dropping to a knee, I lowered my head. "Good guardsmen, I ask only for a few minutes inside. I have urgent business with..." Here my lips ceased to move as the thought that my chances of entry would be diminished if I explained my desire to find the princess crossed my mind. "...with the business of keeping the city safe." I lamely finished.

The first guard guffawed. "You? Keep something safe? The princess returned home all by herself! I should think that none here would need the kind of protecting you could give."

The agony of what I'd endured to rescue the princess boiled in my heart. "You sirs no naught of which I've suffered for the wellbeing of this realm!"

After my outburst a small creature stepped through the gate. I recognized it immediately.

Master Kupo.

Giving me a wink, the richly-robed moogle growled sternly at the two guards, uttering something in his language. They seemed to understand him. With almost simultaneous sighs of annoyance they moved out of my way. I gaped but did not tarry, hurrying past them and followed the creature inside. After we were down the winding path for a bit I embraced him.

"Great is my gratitude, noble creature."

He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Now, can you show me where the princess is?"

A knowing grin spread across the creature's lips. A paw pointed at one of the towers I'd been staring at earlier. Then he pressed something into my hand: the pendant I'd used to distract him, the blue stone so reminiscence of my beloved's eyes. I gazed at it, tears threatening my composure. Why did this simple item inspire such emotion?

After I was master of myself again Master Kupo pushed me from behind, as if to make the point that I should hurry. I did not comprehend his meaning and worry creased the lines on my forehead. The creature's urgency did not seem to indicate immediate danger, but still something of concern. I nodded and took off for the tower. I'd discover the need for speed soon enough.

Within ten minutes I stood at the foot of the tower. A smile skimmed my lips in recalling that I'd brought the rope with me. I quickly set to task hauling off my helm and knotting the rope around a horn. That trick worked once and it worked again. With a great heave I hurled it into an open window. I tested it with a tug, then, satisfied, I ascended.

How often did I read in a child's bedtime story of a knight reaching his sweetheart this way?

Let us hope that the rest of the story ends similarly.

Leaping within, I cast a glance about me. It was a bedroom, lavishly furnished and adorned. A king's sized bed with sapphire sheets lay in one corner and a great oak vanity strewn with jewels and beauty instruments was in another. There was a closet big enough for three grown men to sleep in and a multi-colored partition that someone dressed behind.

I let out a gasp as that someone stepped out into the light.

Attired in the floor-length ivory gown and with a golden coronet on her head of like-colored hair was my princess, my goddess, my beloved.

I supressed the urge to walk up to her and take her into my arms. So much had to be said, first.

She offered me a faint smile. "I am glad to see you out and about."

"It does my heart good to see you well, too, Your Highness." At the mention of her title I bowed deeply. As I came up I saw the unshed tears in her bright blue eyes.

"...Highness?"

Her face scrunched up and she looked away. "You should not be here. I am to be married."

I couldn't breathe for shock of her words. "Married? To whom? Why?" I knew at once she did not mean me, though by all rights I was her husband-to-be. But on this journey something had changed. Because of the King and the Queen? Or for her?

"They have forfeit your rights to my hand. They have returned it to the Prince of Elfhiem."

Likely ordered by the King in return for the disaster was that my supposed safe-guarding of her.

Being in her presence and yet not able to touch her slowly killed me. I strode forward and seized her hand. She gasped but did not pull away. "I would know things. You knew more about the plans of Sephiroth and Shinryu then you let on. You tried to turn me from the course of saving you and then you spurred me on, hiding your true identity from me."

Though I spoke harsh words the tone was gentle. I had banished misgivings from my mind.

The princess seemed startled at the change in the conversation. Her eyes cast down she said, "Yes, I knew more than I told you. I...let myself be captured."

"Why?"

"I knew if I played the fragile princess Shinryu would have no fear of using me. He sent Sephiroth to kidnap me just as I planned."

I swirled my thumb along her knuckles. "What was the purpose of your plan?"

"To force the High God out in the open. So I could challenge him and defeat him."

"Challenge him? He is a god! And you are a..." I let my voice trail off, understanding that all my multi-fractured dreams to be grounded in reality. The princess and the goddess. The two are the one. So that much was true. I fell back a step, astounded by revelations I had long since understood but never really acknowledged.

"And me?" My words were so faint I thought that even as she stood before me she would not hear them. "What am I?" Though Cid and his wife gave me a thorough explanation I needed to have her say it, confirm it.

Now her step was sure, her grasp firm as she clasped my hand in hers. "We are incarnations of Cid and his wife, created by them to fight their wars. I knew this and kept it from you, fearing the pain you would suffer for such a revelation." Her eyes flooded with tears again. "I was wrong to hide such information. Forgive me." Now she genuflected, dress pooled about her like a mound of snow.

I fell to my knees beside her, hauling her into my arms. "I do forgive you." The words came easily to my lips, preluding no forethought. Neither did the next. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said into my hair.

My heart exploded in joy. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her chastely.

Her eyes sparkled. The princess grabbed me by the shoulders for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

That's when it began.


End file.
